Double Trouble
by Unatazadecafe
Summary: ¿Qué dijo Tamaki para hacer enojar así a Haruhi?" "Dijo que, como somos gemelos y andamos todo el día juntos, si ella se pone de novia con uno de los dos, puede terminar teniendo relaciones con el otro... o con los dos al mismo tiempo"
1. Capítulo 1

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 1**

"¿Por qué los dejaste a ellos dos solos? Yo sé que a vos también te gusta Haruhi"  
"Ya sé, ya sé, pero prefiero que Hikaru sea feliz"  
"Me preocupa que no muestres tus verdaderos sentimientos, Kaoru"  
"Gracias por preocuparte, Hunny-sempai pero voy a estar bien, soy fuerte. Además, por más que intente que Hikaru tenga todas las posibilidades del mundo, Haruhi probablemente en el final de finales elija a Tamaki…"  
"No estoy taaan seguro de eso"

Ambos estaban caminando por una de las veredas del costado de la escuela hacia el lugar donde Hikaru y Haruhi habían hecho un picnic juntos, solos, gracias a uno de los planes estratégicos de Kaoru. Iban a llegar al lugar cuando vieron pasar corriendo a Tamaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pero hija mía, yo tengo que protegerte de ese tipo de cosas" *el chico rubio gritaba mientras corría lo más rápido que podía*  
"Voy a asesinarte" *la chica lo perseguía revoleando una mochila por sobre su cabeza, lista para usarla como objeto contundente*

Ajenos a la situación y no pudiendo hacer mucho los dos chicos siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el mantel a cuadrillé donde Hikaru seguía sentado, tomando una taza de té. Los dos se sentaron junto a él y Hunny manoteó una de las canastas de galletitas dulces que había, comiendo a grandes bocados, escuchando a los gemelos hablar, sin decir nada.

"¿Qué pasó?"  
"No mucho... estábamos charlando de lo más bien con Haruhi cuando llegó Tamaki y creyó que yo eras vos"  
"Ajá"  
"Cuando le dije -no, soy Hikaru- se sorprendió y le dijo a Haruhi que, como su padre, no le permitía salir con ninguno de nosotros dos"  
"¿Por qué no?" *Kaoru alzó una ceja*  
"Ella también preguntó lo mismo y él le respondió, muy exaltado que, si por ejemplo, ella estaba saliendo conmigo, Hikaru, podías venir vos, Kaoru, un día y decir que sos yo y pasarías desapercibido"  
"Pero Haruhi nos puede distinguir"  
"Lo sé… pero Tamaki no y él inventa cosas locas"  
"Esa no parece suficiente razón para que Haruhi saliese a correrlo"  
"No lo es, porque la conversación no se terminó ahí"  
"Ah… ¿qué más dijo Tamaki?"  
"Siguió con lo mismo de que uno podía hacerse pasar por el otro... y un día podía terminar teniendo relaciones con el gemelo que no era su pareja. O peor aún, podía acabar teniendo relaciones con los dos al mismo tiempo porque somos tan parecidos"  
"Kjksdf"  
"Hunny ¿estás bien?"

Hunny se había atragantado muy mal con todas las masitas dulces al escuchar de la boca de Hikaru lo que Tamaki había dicho. Realmente esta vez había volado muy alto. La imaginación de ese chico no tenía límites. Ambos gemelos comenzaron a golpearlo en la espalda para que pudiese respirar normalmente y lo sentaron más derecho.

"Esa sí parece una buena razón para salir corriendo a golpearlo"  
"Sí, muy buena razón"

Tamaki apareció corriendo por el costado del edificio y se arrodilló detrás de Hunny usándolo como escudo. Un momento después apareció Haruhi, que parecía no encontrarse en el mejor estado físico, corrió un último tramo hasta el mantel del picnic y apoyó las manos en las rodillas para retomar el aire.

"Sabías Tamaki…" *los dos gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo*  
"¿Qué cosa?"  
"Hasta ahora…"  
"Nunca se nos había ocurrido…"  
"Compartir a Haruhi entre los dos..."  
"Pero es una idea excelente…"  
"Y quizás la pongamos en práctica"

Los dos gemelos habían hablado por turnos y mientras hablaban se habían parado a ambos lados de Haruhi que ya a esa altura estaba de pie, derecha. Cuando terminaron de hablar ambos pasaron sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y juntaron sus cuerpos al de ella.

"¡¡¡Ustedes sí que son descarados!!! ¡Decir esas cosas! ¡Y enfrente del padre!"  
"¡No sos mi padre!... y ustedes dos, no le den cuerda"  
"¿No pensás que te fuiste un poco lejos con lo que dijiste esta vez, Tamaki?" *Hunny seguía recordando el atraganto con las galletitas*  
"No… es que estoy seguro que estos dos le podrían hacer algo así de perverso a mi pequeña Haruhi"  
"A diferencia de todas las otras personas, Haruhi los distingue perfectamente" *Hunny trataba de hacerle ver a Tamaki que había estado equivocado*  
"Eso no quita que puedan meterse los dos con ella al mismo tiempo"  
"No lo harían" *Hunny trató de sonar convencido*  
"¿No lo haríamos?"  
"Ahora que Tamaki nos dio la idea..."  
"Sería algo interesante de probar... ¿no, Kaoru?"  
"Por supuesto, Hikaru"  
"Basta los dos"

Haruhi terminó por separarse de los gemelos, cansada de las bromas de los dos. Tamaki estaba tirado en el suelo, pálido y girando de lado a lado murmurando algo incomprensible.

"No digan bobadas, que él se las cree"

Haruhi habló molesta y se fue para el curso porque hacía rato largo que había sonado la campana y todos seguían allí.

Hikaru miró a Kaoru y él le estaba mirando. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

"No, Hikaru. SON bobadas. Vamos a clase"

------------------------------------

_¡Gracias por leer este primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic de Ouran High School Host Club! Como podrán suponer este fanfic se va a centrar en la relación Hikaru – Haruhi – Kaoru (sí, sí, los tres). Me puse a escribir este fanfic cuando terminé de subir "Beneficio Emocional" (mi primer fanfic de OHSHC) porque la verdad que este anime / manga me encanta._

_Díganme (aquellos que van al día con el manga) que no tienen ganas de ASESINAR a Hatori Bisco por toooodas las cosas por las que lo está haciendo pasar a Hikaru. El capítulo 71 fue como un baldazo de agua fría para él. u_u La verdad que me duele muchísimo verlo sufrir tanto. TT_TT En realidad la adoro a la autora porque es una genia por haber inventado todo el mundito de Ouran, pero por el momento estoy enojada con ella por hacer sufrir a mi personaje favorito. :P Para contrarrestar todo eso escribo este fanfic en el que Hikaru no va a sufrir nada (sí, sí, spoiler, pero ustedes ya saben). _

_No tengo idea qué tan largo va a ser este fanfic porque solo he escrito un par de capítulos hasta ahora y tengo la idea central aún en la cabeza. Ya me voy a sentar a escribirlo y vamos a ver cómo va saliendo. A este fanfic lo voy a empezar a actualizar los martes (el mismo día que actualizaba mi otro fic de Ouran) así que ya saben, todos los martes van a tener un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que se pasen a leerlos._

_Por último, como siempre, les pido que dejen reviews y comentarios que además de hacerme sentir muy, muy feliz me sirven para saber que ustedes están ahí, que están leyendo y que tienen opiniones personales sobre mi historia. _

_Bueno, gracias de nuevo por leer, y nos vemos el martes que viene. _


	2. Capítulo 2

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 2**

Jah, Kaoru tenía la incomprensible capacidad de saber al instante en lo que él estaba pensando. Esta vez no había sido la excepción. Y menos mal que él le aclaró que iba de verdad en broma porque por un segundo su cerebro le dijo que quizás la idea no sería tan mala. Claro, estaría mal, pero no sería mala. Kaoru y Haruhi eran las dos personas que él más quería en el universo y que las dos estuviesen muy cerca de él no podía ser algo malo.

Por supuesto, en todo eso no había medido ningún tipo de consecuencia moral, física, sentimental o nada… simplemente había dejado que su cerebro vagase por los suficientes segundos como para imaginarse toda la escena mentalmente. Y esa decena de segundos habían sido más que suficientes para que tuviera la imagen clara y le pareciese interesante.

Entró al salón de clases seguido de Kaoru pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza de ambos y se sentó en su banco quitando todo pensamiento relacionado con eso de su mente y se concentró en otra larga clase de historia.

---------------------------

Por alguna razón no había podido sacarse la idea del todo de la cabeza y ahora eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y seguía tan despierto como si se hubiese tomado dos litros de café fuerte. Kaoru a su lado dormía tranquilo, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que a él se le pasaba por la cabeza. Hacía bastante frío por lo que lo cubrió con el cubrecama que se había caído hacia un lado. El roce de la tela lo despertó.

"¿Hikaru? ¿Qué hora es?"  
"Algo así como… las 3"  
"¿Y por qué no estás durmiendo?"  
"No me puedo dormir"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"No te enojes conmigo, Kaoru, pero me quedé pensando en lo que dijeron esta tarde"  
"¿Eh? ¿Lo de estar los dos con Haruhi?"  
"Ajá"  
"Vos te das cuenta que cuando Tamaki dijo -relaciones- se refería a relaciones sexuales ¿verdad?"  
"Sí, pero… pero fuera de eso… vos y Haruhi son muy importantes para mi, yo los quiero tener siempre cerca"  
"Siempre vamos a estar cerca tuyo"  
"No sabemos qué piensa Haruhi de ninguno de nosotros dos, no podés estar seguro de que se quedará con ninguno de nosotros"  
"Bueno, pero si no es como pareja, se va a quedar como amiga, a mi me alcanza. Y vos siempre vas a ser mi hermano, yo no tengo miedo de perderlos a ustedes dos, sé que siempre van a estar cerca"  
"Ojalá yo tuviera las ideas tan claras como vos, Kaoru"  
"No te preocupes, yo creo que es normal tener algo de temor de perder a las personas que más querés"  
"Pero de verdad me gustaría tenerlos a los dos conmigo"  
"¿En una relación sexual?"  
"¡No...!" *A Hikaru las mejillas se le pusieron muy rojas* "No... necesariamente"  
"Eso significa sí"  
"No sé… Con que estén conmigo me alcanza"  
"Sabés que Haruhi jamás aceptaría algo así"  
"Lo sé, y estaría mal, muy mal"  
"Tenés que dormir o mañana vas a ser un zombi"  
"Ya sé"  
"Vení"

Kaoru rodeó los hombros de su hermano con un brazo y lo tiró para atrás hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama. Dejó el brazo en su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos para dormir. Hikaru cerró los ojos con fuerza obligando a su cuerpo a apagarse y prepararse para dormir.

--------------------------

"Hikaru ¿qué te pasó?" *Haruhi apoyó la mano en la mejilla del chico*  
"Nada, nada"  
"Se quedó hasta muy tarde despierto"  
"¡Kaoru!"  
"¿Qué? Es verdad"  
"¿Por qué te quedaste despierto hasta tarde? Sabías que hoy teníamos clases"

"No es que me haya quedado despierto a propósito, no me podía dormir"  
"¿Por qué no? ¿Estás preocupado por algo?"  
"Algo así…"  
"Ojalá el problema se arregle pronto"  
"Ojalá" *Haruhi se alejó de los dos chicos y se fue afuera*  
"¡Kaoru! ¿Cómo le vas a decir eso?"  
"Tampoco hay necesidad de mentirle"  
"Bueno… pero por un segundo tuve miedo de que le dijeras todo"  
"Nah, no te preocupes, no soy tan malo"  
"Ya sé"

La tarde pasó bastante tranquila. Estar en clase era lo mejor que le podía pasar porque de esa manera podía concentrarse en lo que el profesor o el material decía y no dejar volar su imaginación. Probablemente esa noche se bañara con agua fría hasta sacarse lo loco de encima; no podía ser que las emociones lo estuvieran controlando tanto. Él no era así.

Estaba caminando hacia el Host Club en la sala de música número 3 cuando el presidente de la clase gritó su apellido por el pasillo. Él se dio vuelta para ver qué era lo que pasaba y el chico le hizo seña de que le espere un segundo. Después de eso el presidente corrió hacia él y le mostró lo que llevaba en las manos: un gran anotador y una lapicera negra.

"Decime que vos sos Hikaru"  
"Sí, soy Hikaru"  
"¡Genial!, supuse que como Kaoru habló conmigo en aquella punta del pasillo vos tenías que ser Hikaru, pero ustedes siempre logran confundirme"  
"Jeh, lo siento"  
"Bueno, te quería hablar porque no te anotaste para el viaje de curso"  
"¿Había que anotarse?"  
"Sí, para saber con quién vas a compartir habitación. O sea… supuse que vos y tu hermano compartirían la habitación con Fujioka-kun, pero no estaba muy seguro y preferí preguntar"  
"¿De a cuántas personas son las habitaciones?"  
"De a una, dos o tres personas"  
"¿Kaoru qué te dijo?"  
"Que te pregunte a vos"  
"¿De verdad?"  
"Ajá"  
"¿Y Haruhi?"  
"No hablé con él todavía"  
"Bueno, entonces sí, Fujioka-kun y nosotros dos vamos a compartir la habitación"  
"Listo, ya está arreglado entonces, gracias"

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el comedor Hikaru se quedó pensando si el hecho de que Kaoru lo hubiese dejado elegir a él con quién dormir tenía algo más allá de lo que se veía en la superficie o eran solo paranoias suyas. De todas maneras, estaba en Haruhi decidir si dormir o no con ellos dos. Y la chica claramente podía decir que no y pedir una pieza para ella sola.

------------------------------

_Segundo capítulo terminado. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora ya saben para dónde va la historia: ¡viaje de curso! jejeje. Necesitaba una buena excusa para que pudiesen andar solos / juntos por la vida. _

_Me gustó mucho que este fanfic haya tenido una buena recepción. No hay muchos fanfics en español de Ouran High School Host Club como tampoco hay mucha gente que los lea por lo que obtener 5 reviews en el primer capítulo me puso súper contenta. De verdad. Por eso:_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Los que me dejaron reviews:_

_NeArry__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __gabiiii981__, __SakuraMaya__ y __o.O haru-chan O.o_

_Los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Mizuki-chan24__, __SakuraMaya__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__ y __o.O haru-chan O.o_

_Bueno, el martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo. Espero que puedan dejarme reviews. Gracias por leer. _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 3**

"Haruhi" *Hikaru le tocó el hombro*  
"¿M?" *La chica levantó la mirada del almuerzo que estaba comiendo*  
"¿Ya hablaste con el presidente de la clase?"  
"¿Por el viaje?"  
"Ajá"  
"Sí, me dijo que ustedes dos ya habían decidido que dormíamos los tres juntos así que le dije que no había problemas… no quiero que me metan con otros varones y todos se enteren de que soy una chica"  
"Pero hay habitaciones simples, para una sola persona, podrías dormir vos sola y nadie sabría que no sos un varón"  
"No sabía eso… pero bueno, no importa, ahora ya le dije que sí, no lo voy a estar molestando haciendo cambios"  
"Ok"

Bueno, evidentemente a Haruhi no se le había pasado jamás por la cabeza que él o ellos podían llegar a hacerle algo porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo dormir juntos. Era una lástima que la razón por la que ella no quería cambiar el reparto de cuartos era porque no tenía ganas de molestar al presidente en vez de porque ella realmente quisiera dormir con ellos.

Claro, no había ninguna razón por la que Haruhi pudiese llegar a querer dormir con ellos, pero en su cabeza la situación ya se había dado un millón de veces y en todas esas veces Haruhi siempre estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con él y Kaoru. Pero eso era en su cabeza y se quedaba ahí. Una lástima.

La chica se levantó de la mesa, habiendo terminado su pequeña caja de almuerzo y se fue para el salón. Kaoru llegó casi al mismo tiempo que la chica se iba y se sentó junto a su hermano con una bandeja con exactamente la misma comida que había pedido él.

"Kaoru... ¿por qué dejaste que yo eligiera cómo dormíamos en el viaje?"  
"Porque sí, sos un semi - adulto pensante ¿no?"  
"Sí, pero sabés que estoy con todas estas ideas de lo que dijo Tamaki"  
"Entonces… ¿cómo vamos a dormir?"  
"Los tres juntos"  
"¿Haruhi que dijo?"  
"Que sí"  
"¿Dijo que sí?" *Kaoru levantó la vista y miró a su hermano por primera vez en el intercambio*  
"Ajá… bueno, en realidad dijo que sí porque no sabía que había cuartos para una sola persona"  
"¿Entonces por qué no lo cambia?"  
"Me dijo que no quiere molestar al presidente de la clase"  
"Esa no es suficiente razón… ¿seguro que vos no la trataste de convencer que sería mucho problema para él, no?"  
"No, te juro, yo no dije nada"  
"Bueno… después hablo con ella"

--------------------------

Después de no haber dormido nada la noche anterior a Hikaru le estaba costando mantenerse despierto pero quería esperar a que su hermano saliese de bañarse. Kaoru se estaba tardando un montón, pero por fin después de un rato apareció en la pieza con el pantalón del pijama.

"¿Hablaste con Haruhi hoy?"  
"¿Eh?"  
"Me dijiste que ibas a hablar con ella... por el tema de cómo vamos a dormir en el viaje"  
"Ah… sí, sí hablé con ella y fue muy extraño"  
"¿Extraño? ¿por qué?"  
"Porque... bueno, no sé, quizás es porque vos me pegaste toda esta idea loca tuya, pero te juro que parecía que ella realmente quería dormir en el mismo cuarto que nosotros dos"  
"¡¿Eh?! ¿y por qué te dio esa idea?"  
"Le dije que hablar con el presidente no sería un problema para él y que él siempre quería lo mejor para todos sus compañeros de clase y ella dijo que no, que no había drama"  
"Ajá"  
"Cuando le dije que si ella no quería ir a hablar con él, podía ir yo me dijo varias veces que no, que no era necesario y que lo dejara como estaba"  
"¿Y por qué querría ella dormir con nosotros?" *Hikaru no salía de su asombro*  
"No sé… ¿tendrá miedo de las chicas que la piden en el Host Club?"  
"¿Cómo sería eso?"  
"Claro… pedir una pieza para ella sola… y que esas chicas la vayan a visitar a la noche cuando esté en su pijama de flores"  
"Bueeeeno, pero se lleva un pijama de varón y no se ata el pelo y va a parecer un varón en todo momento del día, es solucionable eso"  
"Sí, ya sé… pero le estoy tratando de encontrar una solución lógica y no la encuentro"  
"Bueno, faltan apenas dos días para el viaje, no tenemos por qué estarnos enloqueciendo, ella quizás tenga sus razones, después de última se las preguntamos"  
"Sí, es verdad, a dormir"

Hikaru no necesitó que se lo digan dos veces, con lo cansado que estaba por no haber podido dormir bien la noche anterior apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido. En sus sueños, Haruhi con pijama de flores estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado en una habitación minúscula de hotel estudiantil.

---------------------------

Armar los bolsos les había tomado más tiempo del debido… parecía que se fueran a ir por toda una vida en vez de por una semana de viaje si se medía por la cantidad de ropa que estaban llevando. Parte de la culpa de todo esto la tenía su madre que les había enseñado desde pequeños a vestirse bien en todo momento. Iban a poder estar vestidos de civil junto a Haruhi y sus compañeros de curso por toda una semana... esa era suficiente razón como para llevarse un cargamento de ropa.

Habían tenido que pedir ayuda para cargar los distintos bolsos hasta la estación de tren por lo que terminaron por llegar bastante sobre la hora. Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación de tren de donde partirían todos juntos vieron que – a diferencia de ellos – Haruhi apenas si tenía un bolso pequeño y una mochila sobre los hombros.

"¿Y tus otros bolsos?"  
"¿Qué otros bolsos?"  
"¿Esa es toda la ropa que estás llevando?"  
"Sí, hace frío pero no es necesario tanto, con una buena campera todo se soluciona"  
"¡Ay! Nuestra querida Haruhi..." *Kaoru suspiró pasando el brazo por sus hombros*  
"Haruhi"  
"¿Ajá?"  
"¿Por qué no te hace problema dormir con nosotros?"

La chica abrió grandes los ojos y giró la cara hacia un lado evitando ver a los dos chicos, aún con el brazo de Kaoru por sobre sus hombros. Un profesor empezó a hacer subir a los chicos al tren que iban a tomarse hasta su destino y los estaba llamando para que se acerquen.

"¿Y?"  
"Porque… sí"

Los dos gemelos se miraron entre sí. Esto era decididamente extraño.

----------------

Gracias a todos por leer este nuevo capítulo. Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo sobre esta maravillosa historia que es Ouran High School Host Club y la verdad me está gustando mucho cómo va quedando. Todavía no lo terminé de escribir, pero ya voy como por el capítulo 15 así que va a ser un fic más o menos largo. Ojalá puedan seguir leyéndolo hasta el final.

Desde el capítulo que viene van a estar en el viaje, jeje, pueden pasar muchas cosas ¿no?. Los viajes escolares son una de las mejores cosas que tiene la escuela. Al menos desde mi punto de vista, claro.

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Los que me dejaron reviews:_

_NeArry__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __gabiiii981__, __SakuraMaya__ y __o.O haru-chan O.o_

_Los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Alvebia__, __2__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __SakuraMaya__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__ y __Y. Roza Shanina_

El martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, espero que puedan hacerse un tiempo para leerlo. Los reviews son SIEMPRE bien recibidos. n_n


	4. Capítulo 4

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando llegaron a destino Haruhi y los gemelos no estuvieron casi en ningún momento juntos ya que formaban parte de distintos grupos. Como el lugar al que habían ido no era exactamente turístico no estaba listo para tener a tantas personas al mismo tiempo por lo que los profesores de antemano habían dividido los cursos en dos y mientras una mitad visitaba un lugar la otra visitaba otro y después intercambiaban.

El día se pasó entre una visita guiada a un templo con una hermosa historia sobre amor eterno si se caminaba entre los pilares principales de la parte trasera del templo de la mano de la persona que más se quería (que hizo que todas las chicas gritaran enloquecidas y aseguraran que volverían en su tiempo libre junto con el chico que les gustaba) y una pequeña serie de tiendas de recuerdos artesanales y venta de objetos y comidas tradicionales del lugar.

Por la noche los dos grupos cenaron juntos en el restaurante del hotel. Los gemelos se sentaron a ambos lados de Haruhi y pidieron exactamente la misma comida, un plato muchísimo más complejo que el que había pedido ella. La comida de Haruhi se basaba en arroz, cebolla y carne mientras que la que tenían los gemelos parecía tener un sin número de ingredientes de lo más rebuscados.

"Fujioka-kun"  
"¿M?"

Haruhi levantó la vista y se encontró con que las dos chicas que solían pedirla en el Host Club estaban sentadas enfrente de ella, un par de lugares hacia el costado. Ellas estaban en el mismo grupo que los gemelos por lo que no las había visto en todo el día. En parte estaba contenta de que así fuera.

"¿Ustedes también visitaron el templo, no?"  
"Sí"  
"¿Y les contaron la historia de cómo conseguir amor eterno?"  
"Eh, sí, nos contaron, algo de atravesar los pilares de la parte de atrás del templo agarrados de la mano con la persona que se ama"  
"¡Sí, exacto! ¿Fujioka-kun… podrías hacer eso con una de nosotras dos?"  
"¿Eh? Yo no creo que cosas como caminar por entre medio de dos pilares pueda sellar amor eterno entre dos personas. El amor no se trata de cosas mágicas sino de sentimientos entre dos personas"  
"¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!! ¡¡Fujioka-kun siempre diciendo cosas tan lindas y verdaderas!!" *las dos chicas se pusieron a gritar a coro haciendo que un profesor se acercara a su mesa y les pidiera silencio.

El grupo se calmó y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas y con otras chicas a su alrededor sacando la atención de encima de Haruhi.

"¿Y por más que no creas que el amor se trata de cosas -mágicas-, no caminarías con uno de nosotros dos por entre esos pilares?"  
"¿Eh?, no digas tonterías Kaoru"  
"Pero él está diciendo la verdad, a mí por lo menos me encantaría pasar por entre esos pilares agarrado de tu mano"  
*La cara de la chica mostró por un segundo un tinte ligeramente rojo* "A veces ustedes dos llevan sus bromas demasiado lejos"  
"Jeh, es nuestro trabajo" *Kaoru sonrió y siguió comiendo*  
*Hikaru puso su mano contra la cara de Haruhi para poder hablarle al oído* "Yo lo dije en serio"  
"Ya, como si yo fuese a creerlo"

Kaoru miró de costado a su hermano y él, como respuesta, le sonrió de lado y siguió comiendo.

Se fueron para la pieza que compartían en el segundo piso y encontraron que sus valijas ya estaban todas allí por lo que se pusieron a buscar sus pijamas. Haruhi, previendo posibles problemas, había traído un pijama que perfectamente podía pasar por ser de hombre, en color azul y marrón.

Las tres camas simples de la pieza estaban separadas entre sí por la misma distancia. Habiendo encontrado su pantalón de pijama en la valija Hikaru fue hasta la cama del medio y la empujó, corriéndola hacia un lado pegándola a la de la derecha. Tiró encima de la cama del medio su campera y dejó a un lado sus zapatillas.

"¿Para qué es eso?"  
"Nunca duermo lejos de Kaoru"  
"¿Entonces la cama de la derecha es de Kaoru?"  
"Supongo"

Kaoru se saco su propia campera y la tiró en la cama que su hermano había elegido para él con sus acciones. Agarró la toalla blanca que había doblada encima de la colcha y el pantalón de pijama y se fue para el baño.

"¿Qué tal pasaste el día de hoy?" *Hikaru se sentó sobre su cama probándola*  
"Hizo bastante frío hoy y en el templo al estar al descampado casi me muero de hipotermia, pero es un lugar precioso, probablemente vuelva a ir en nuestro tiempo libre"  
"¿Cuándo tenemos tiempo libre?"  
"Mañana. Tenemos un día de recorridos guiados y un día libre intercalados"  
"Ah, no sabía… no leí muy bien los papeles de este viaje"  
"A ver, creo que los tengo en mi mochila"

La chica se puso a revolver el bolso más grande que había traído y sacó de él un folleto alargado que se abría a la mitad. Tenía fotos y distintos textos sobre lo que iban a hacer en el viaje.

"¿Tenemos una prueba de valor? Jajaja, parece que tuviésemos 10 años"  
"Bueno, el presidente estaba muy asustado y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie así que las pruebas de valor no son tan simples para todos"  
"Cierto que él le tiene miedo a la oscuridad... se me había olvidado ¿y por qué organizó algo así si él tiene miedo?"  
"No lo organizó él solo, el viaje está armado por varias personas"  
"Ah, con razón"  
"Eu, ¿querés que te preste una campera para mañana, así no pasás frío como hoy? Creo que trajiste demasiada poca ropa"  
"Quizás, pero es que tampoco tengo mucha ropa… sobre todo ropa que pueda pasar por ser de hombre. Últimamente mi papá me está comprando muchas cosas de chica"  
"A ver" *Hikaru estiró una campera color camel con bordes tejidos frente a la chica* "probate esta a ver que no te quede demasiado grande"

La chica le hizo caso y se puso la campera pero las marcas de los cortes en los hombros le quedaban muy caídos y se notaba que esa campera era para alguien más grande. Se notaba la diferencia en el ancho de la espalda.

"Bueno, esa no te queda, pero ya sé qué te podés poner y se va a ver bien"

Los ojos de Hikaru brillaron al pensar en algo. Sacó de un costado de una de las valijas un buzo negro con capucha y cangurito que tenía en todo el frente detalles en blanco y lo sostuvo en el aire esperando que la chica levantara los brazos. Cuando lo hizo lo bajó por encima de ella hasta su cadera. Si bien el buzo le quedaba grande a la chica, por el estilo que tenía parecía que lo había elegido a propósito para dar un estilo hip hopero.

"Jeh, te queda lindo"  
"¿De verdad?"

Las mangas se le caían por encima de las manos a la chica por lo que tuvo que sostener los bordes con los dedos. Caminó hasta el espejo que había en la pieza, casi de cuerpo completo y vio que, como había dicho el chico, realmente le quedaba bien y parecía a propósito lo grande. Hikaru se paró detrás de la chica, haciendo que ella pudiera ver el reflejo de ambos y empezó a arreglarle los hombros para que la caída fuera mejor. Los dos escucharon el ruido de la puerta del baño y Kaoru apareció con el pijama puesto y secándose el pelo con la toalla.

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué Haruhi tiene puesto tu buzo favorito? A mi no me lo dejás usar jamás"

---------------------------

_¿Y? ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? La verdad que yo cada día que escribo un capítulo nuevo me enamoro más de ellos. Los gemelos pueden ser terribles y sacarla de quicio a Haruhi, pero realmente la quieren un montón. ¡Quiero que Hatori Bisco publique el próximo capítulo del manga para ver que pasa!_

_Creo que no hay mucho por aclarar en este capítulo... El color "Camel" es un color beige oscuro o marrón muy claro, jeje. Es el color de los camellos, de ahí su nombre. Se suele utilizar en ropa de invierno (sobre todo de mujer) y en zapatos y botas... _

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Los que me dejaron reviews:_

_NeArry__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __gabiiii981__, __SakuraMaya__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__ y __chio-miau_

_Los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Alvebia__, __2__, __chio-miau__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __SakuraMaya__, __teddy666__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__ y __Y. Roza Shanina_

_El martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo de la historia, espero que puedan dejarme sus reviews y comentarios diciendo qué es lo que piensan. Agradezco mucho que estén leyendo este fanfic. _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 5**

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué Haruhi tiene puesto tu buzo favorito? A mi no me lo dejás usar jamás"  
"¿Este es tu buzo favorito?" *la chica se dio vuelta para mirar a Hikaru*  
"Sí, fue la primer prenda de ropa que compré yo solo. Cuando volví a casa mi mamá lo vio y me dijo que podía confiar plenamente en mí como su sucesor porque tenía buen gusto para elegir la ropa"  
"¿Y por qué me lo prestás a mí?"  
"Porque no quiero que pases frío, y de verdad creo que te queda precioso"

El chico no dijo más nada, agarró la toalla de la cama de en medio, el pijama y fue hasta el baño descalzándose pateando las zapatillas en el proceso.

"Él no me dijo que era su buzo favorito"  
"No hay problema, Haruhi, ya se lo voy a robar un día y me lo voy a poner sin su permiso"  
"Jeje, pobre Hikaru"

Kaoru se puso a revisar los bolsos de Hikaru y a sacar cosas para ver su aspecto y volver a meterlas. Algunas se las mostraba a Haruhi y le preguntaba qué le parecía. Se eligió una campera de algodón con bordes en contraste y la guardó entre sus cosas para usar al otro día. Se sentó en la cama de la chica y se apoyó en el respaldar.

"¿Mañana tenés pensado ir a algún lugar en especial?"  
"Me gustaría comprar algunos dulces tradicionales para llevarle de recuerdo a mi papá, pero probablemente mañana sea demasiado pronto... quizás lo haga uno de los últimos días, así que no, no tengo planes"  
"Este lugar no tiene muchos lugares para visitar, pero estuve averiguando un poco y en el pueblo más cercano a éste hay una muestra de tesoros del mundo ¿te gustaría ir?"  
"Sí, me gustaría mucho"  
"Hikaruuuu"  
"¡¡¿Qué?!!" *el grito se escuchaba apagado entre el ruido de la ducha y la puerta del baño*  
"¿Querés ir mañana a una muestra de tesoros del mundo con nosotros?"  
"¡¡Sí!!"

Haruhi se estaba tapando las orejas con las manos mirando sorprendida a Kaoru.

"Podías ir hasta el baño y preguntarle ahí en vez de todo este griterío"  
"Podía… pero si entraba al baño mientras Hikaru se está bañando no salía más"  
"A veces realmente me hacen dudar de si toda esa fachada homosexual que tienen ustedes es en serio o no"  
"-¿Fachada homosexual?- Jajaja, creo que nunca nadie le había dicho así"  
"¿Entonces? ¿es de verdad o solamente están jugando, como siempre?"  
"¿Vos qué creés?"  
"No sé… se tienen mucha confianza y a veces realmente están muy cerca de besarse, pero no sé. Además todo esto de dormir con las camas juntas y sin la parte de arriba de los pijamas es de lo más extraño"  
"¿Vos creés?"

Hikaru salió del baño con el pijama y el pelo hecho un revuelto. Dejó la ropa sucia hecha un bollo sobre la cama y fue a buscar un peine a la mochila. Kaoru se puso a ordenarle la ropa a su hermano y Haruhi, más confundida que nunca se fue a bañar. Kaoru se puso a comentarle a Hikaru sobre la exposición que verían al día siguiente cuando escucharon golpes a la puerta. Era tarde. Hikaru y Kaoru abrieron apenas la puerta parándose detrás sin dejarse ver y se encontraron con una de las chicas que siempre pedía a Haruhi que estaba vestida con un camisón muy largo de franela rosa y a un par de otras chicas.

"Estamos todos juntos en la pieza 20B y quería invitar… a Fujioka-kun"  
"Justo ahora se está bañando"  
"¿Le podrían avisar que venga más tarde?"  
"Ustedes dos también pueden venir" *una de las chicas que estaba más atrás se apresuró a agregar*  
"Bueno, cuando Haruhi salga del baño vemos si él quiere ir o no"  
"Ok, gracias, los esperamos, ojalá vayan"

Cuando las chicas se fueron Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reírse.

"¿Cuánto creés que duren sin que los profesores se den cuenta?"  
"No sé, muy poco, sobre todo si van citando gente en camisón por los pasillos"  
"¿Haruhi querrá ir?"  
"No sé…"  
"¡¡¡Haruhi!!!" *Hikaru pegó un grito*

La chica no respondió nada por lo que se miraron entre los dos.

"Cuando yo te grité a vos me dijo que yo debería haber ido hasta el baño para hablar con vos en vez de andar a los gritos"

Hikaru levantó una ceja y puso cara de querer hacer maldad pero su hermano lo detuvo antes de que hiciera nada y empezó a caminar hacia el baño.

"¡Haruhi!" *el chico pulsó el picaporte y enseguida se puso de espalda apenas dando un paso dentro del baño*  
"¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!! ¿Qué hacés Kaoru?"  
"Estoy de espaldas, no puedo ver nada"  
"¿Qué querés?"  
"Nos vinieron a invitar a una fiesta nocturna"  
"¿No podías esperar a que me terminara de duchar para decírmelo?"  
"Supongo, pero es más divertido así, jeh"  
"¡Fueeeeera!"

El chico hizo caso y riéndose salió del baño.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste a mí ir a preguntarle?"  
"Porque vos te hubieras tentado de verla desnuda"  
"¡Eso no es verdad!"  
"¿No?"  
"Bueno… quizás"  
"¿Ves?"

-------------------------------------------

_ADORO a estos gemelos. ¿Ustedes no? n_n Yo quiero mi Hikaru y mi Kaoru recién bañaditos. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver si van al pijama party o qué es lo que hacen en la primera noche de estadía de hotel. Hasta ahora viene todo más o menos tranqui, pero ya van a ver. _

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Los que me dejaron reviews:_

_NeArry__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __gabiiii981__, __SakuraMaya__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__, __chio-miau__ y __Ossalia_

_Los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Alvebia__, __2__, __chio-miau__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __SakuraMaya__, __teddy666__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__, __Ossalia__ y __Y. Roza Shanina_

_Todavía estoy en proceso de escribir esta historia. Me gustó tanto la "parejita" (decir "el trío" queda medio feo, ¿no?) y la línea del fic que se me hizo más larga de lo que yo esperaba, ojalá puedan leer la historia hasta el final. El martes que viene subo el capítulo 6, nos vemos ahí. _


	6. Capítulo 6

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 6**

"Al final no te dijo su respuesta"  
"No, pero no importa… cuando salga le preguntamos de nuevo"  
"¿Entonces para qué le fuiste a preguntar al baño"  
"Para molestarla un rato"  
"Jeje, y después me decís a mí"

La chica tardó un rato en salir. Llevaba puesto el pijama que le quedaba grande escondiendo las pequeñas curvas de su cuerpo y se estaba desenredando el pelo corto con un cepillo grande y redondo.

"Entonces ¿querés ir a una fiesta nocturna?"  
"¿Qué haríamos ahí?"  
"No sé exactamente qué están haciendo, pero probablemente haya muchas gaseosas y snacks y es posible que jueguen juegos como la botella y esas cosas"  
"¿La botella?"  
"¿No sabés qué es?"  
"Nop" *la chica guardó el cepillo en el bolso y se ajustó el flequillo con un par de clips*  
"Es un juego en el que todos se sientan en ronda y cada uno gira una botella. La persona a la que apunte la botella es la persona a la que le tenés que dar un beso"  
"¿Y para qué querría jugar yo eso?"  
"A muchas personas les gusta mucho porque existe la posibilidad de besarse con la persona que les gusta… o simplemente besarse"  
"Sí, una de las chicas que nos vino a invitar es una de tus fanas"  
"Ya tuve suficiente con besar chicas"  
"¿Entonces no vas a ir?"  
"No sé… ¿ustedes qué quieren hacer?"  
"A mí me gustaría ir, ¿a vos Hikaru?"  
"Si Kaoru va, yo también voy"  
"Bueno… no me voy a quedar acá sola"  
"Podés quedarte, seguro que los profesores lo descubren y nos mandan a todos a dormir con un reto y volvemos temprano"  
"No, está bien, voy con ustedes" *la chica recorrió la poca vestimenta que los chicos llevaban puesta* "Supongo que no piensan ir así"  
"¿Así cómo?"  
"Sin remera"  
"Ah… cierto, estamos en pijama"

Los dos chicos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo mirándole el pecho al otro. Juntaron ropa de los bolsos y se fueron juntos a cambiar al baño. Haruhi se quedó extrañada mirando lo que hacían. Cuando volvieron totalmente vestidos la chica se extrañó aún más.

"¿Por qué simplemente no se pusieron una camiseta por encima del pijama?"  
*Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí* "Nuestra mamá dice que no hay absolutamente nada que vaya más en contra de la moda que los pijamas, porque son desajustados, tienen cinturas altas, son abolsados, cómodos y de telas ridículas... por eso, ella siempre dice que nadie debe verte en pijama excepto aquellas personas en las que realmente confías mucho"  
"Bueno, yo no tengo ese pensamiento así que voy a ir en pijama igual, ya me lo puse"  
"En pijama vas a tener mucho frío"  
"Y si te abrazaran se darían cuenta más rápido que sos una chica porque es una sola capa de ropa"  
"Son increíbles a la hora de buscar excusas"  
"¿Excusas?"

La chica se buscó ropa en el bolso y se fue a cambiar. Salió vestida de varón, pero aún así le quedaba bien.

"La hebilla del pelo"  
"Ah, sí"  
"Prestámela"

Hikaru agarró la hebillita, que un par de segundos antes había tenido Haruhi en el pelo y se la puso él en el mechón del frente.

"¿Por qué vos te la podés poner y yo no?"  
"Porque mido como 15 cm. más que vos y tengo espalda de varón"  
"Uffa…"

Los tres salieron para la habitación que las chicas les habían dicho, fijándose antes de que no hubiese profesores u otros adultos vigilando. Los pasillos parecían totalmente vacíos... quizás los profesores confiaban demasiado en ellos. O quizás alguien había pagado para que los profesores no se metiesen, todo era posible.

Cuando estaban a apenas un par de pasos de la puerta de la habitación escucharon un grito agudo seguido por un montón de aplausos y risas. Seguro estaban jugando a algo y aún más seguro algo habían hecho para que los profesores no revisaran los cuartos. Tocaron a la puerta y les abrió un chico en pijama a cuadros dejándolos entrar.

"¡Fujioka-kun, viniste!"

La chica se levantó de su lugar en la ronda y fue a pararse junto a Haruhi, tomándola por la mano.

"Gracias por venir. ¿Te gustaría una gaseosa?" *la chica señaló con la mano una mesa repleta de latas de gaseosas dulces* "Vení jugá con nosotros"  
"No, no quiero jugar a la botella"  
"No es la botella"

La chica empezó a tironear el brazo de Haruhi para que se sentara en la ronda a su lado. Haruhi no muy convencida se sentó junto a ella y miró a todos los que estaban en la ronda. Después de recorrer con la vista a todos los que estaban sentados empezó a reírse. Por alguna razón había varias personas con la parte de abajo de un pijama y la parte de arriba de otro o mezclas de pijamas y ropa. Varios tenían la cara dibujada con marcador negro y hasta había varones con los labios pintados.

"¿Qué jugamos?" *Hikaru se sentó al lado de Haruhi y Kaoru al lado de su hermano*  
"Rey manda"

--------------------------

_Jojo. Ya pueden imaginarse la que se viene ahora. Para los que no sepan qué tipo de juego es el Rey Manda, acá les dejo una pequeña explicación:_

_* __**El juego del rey:**__ se mezclan la cantidad de palitos necesaria para los que van a jugar. Uno de los palitos tiene escrito "rey" y todos los demás tienen escrito un número. Quien saque el que dice "rey" manda a uno, dos o hasta tres de sus "súbditos" (eligiendo los números - que son secretos para que el rey no sepa a quién le está ordenando -) a hacer "prendas". Este juego aparece en el manga I''s. _

_A todos aquellos que no hayan leído el manga de I''s (del maestro Masakazu Katsura) se lo recomiendo ampliamente. Es el típico manga shounen ecchi tipo Ichigo 100%, pero realmente me gustó muchísimo. CREO si mi memoria no me falla que tiene 15 tomos y todos son muy divertidos._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Los que me dejaron reviews (cada vez son mas n_n):_

_NeArry__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __gabiiii981__, __SakuraMaya__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__, __chio-miau__, __Ossalia__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__, __Euphie-sama__, __Alvebia__ y __Angela _

_Los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Alvebia__, __2__, __chio-miau__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __SakuraMaya__, __teddy666__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Alanis Rainhart__, __Euphie-sama__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__, __Ossalia__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __Y. Roza Shanina_

_Por más que aún estoy escribiendo este fic creo que puede ser que termine en el capítulo 21, convirtiéndolo en el fanfic más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha. Ojalá puedan quedarse conmigo hasta el final de la historia y puedan dejarme sus comentarios sobre qué les parece. _


	7. Capítulo 7

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 7**

"¿Qué jugamos?" *Hikaru se sentó al lado de Haruhi y Kaoru al lado de su hermano*  
"Rey manda"  
"¿Y eso qué es?" *Haruhi estaba cada vez más perdida*  
"¿Ves estos palitos? Bueno, cada uno tiene un número. Hasta ahora éramos 11 así que había del 1 al 10, pero ahora vamos a agregar el 11, el 12 y el 13" *la chica escribió los tres números en palitos de madera para hacer brochetas* "el palito restante dice –rey- la persona a la que le toque ese palito tiene que escoger uno, dos o tres números para que hagan prendas"  
"¿Prendas?"  
"Sí, puede ser cualquier cosa… pasarse ropa entre sí" *la chica señaló a las personas vestidas raro*, "pintarse los labios de colores brillantes, tomarse toda una lata de gaseosa, lo que el rey quiera"  
"Un segundo, un segundo" *una de las chicas de la ronda se arrodilló* "ellos dos son los chicos –traviesos- del host club de la escuela, seguro que van a hacer prendas terribles"  
"Mejor, así nos divertimos" *la chica sentada a su lado se rió y tironeó de su brazo para que volviera a sentarse*  
"Entonces estamos, vamos a mezclar los palitos"

Además de los que jugaban había varias personas fuera de la ronda que solo estaban mirando para divertirse viendo las prendas sin animarse a participar. La chica mezcló los 14 palitos y los puso todos en su mano sosteniéndolos por la parte escrita y fue caminando alrededor de la ronda para que todos se pudieran sacar uno y ella se quedó con el último. Todos se miraron entre sí para ver quién era el rey y un chico en la otra punta de la ronda levantó la mano.

"A ver… los números ¿hasta el 13 hay, no? bien, el 4 y el 7 tienen que besar al número 12 uno en cada mejilla"  
"¡Wow!" *se escucharon un par de gritos y exclamaciones*  
"Bueno, 4 soy yo" *una chica levantó la mano*  
"7 soy yo" *otra chica se puso de pie*

Todos empezaron a buscar con la vista quién era la persona que tenía el número 12. Los varones se empezaron a quejar de no ser ellos el número 12 para tener el beso de dos chicas. Haruhi tenía la vista fija en su palito hasta que Hikaru le levantó la mano con

palito y todo.

"Acá está, número 12"  
"Pero, pero…"  
"¡Kyaaa!" *las dos chicas gritaron al saber que se iban a tener que besar un varón…*

Haruhi se puso roja brillante y tuvo que ponerse de pie con el empujón de Hikaru, parándose entre medio de las dos chicas que se acercaron a ella y a la cuenta de tres por parte de todos los que jugaban y los que miraban la besaron en las mejillas al mismo tiempo poniéndola aún más colorada.

"Palitooos, palitoos"

La chica que organizaba el juego juntó todos los palitos y empezó a repetir el proceso de mezclarlos y repartirlos. Las prendas se fueron sucediendo… una chica tuvo que llenar su boca de papas fritas, dos chicos tuvieron que bailar la macarena en el medio de la ronda, una chica y un chico tuvieron que hacerle un peinado con trencitas a uno de los varones (que por suerte para la prenda tenía el pelo bastante largo). Cuando repartieron de nuevo nadie levantó la mano para ser el rey. Haruhi solo tuvo que ver el brillo de malicia en la cara de los gemelos para saber que uno de los dos lo tenía.

"YO soy el rey" *Kaoru sostuvo el palito en alto*  
"Creo que tengo miedo" *la chica que había estado insegura se agarró del brazo de su amiga*  
"¡Vamos Hitachiin!" *la gente que no jugaba gritaba para que las prendas fueran interesantes y o divertidas o subidas de tono*  
"El número 3 se va a acostar en el suelo, boca arriba con los brazos a los costados y el número 8 se va a acostar encima de él o ella y va a levantar las manos del piso y las va a mantener levantadas 10 segundos"  
"¡¡¿Qué?!!" *el grito fue bastante general seguido por aplausos y aprobaciones*  
"El rey manda, y se cumple" *Kaoru se arrodilló y miró a todos a su alrededor*  
"Yo… soy el 3" *la chica que había temido por la participación de los Hitachiins en el juego levantó su palito*  
"No, no, esta prenda no se puede hacer" *el chico que tenía el 8 se había puesto terriblemente rojo*  
"Sí se puede hacer, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que íbamos a cumplir todas las prendas"  
"Pero… esto es mucho" *el chico trataba de que alguien apoyara lo que decía*  
"A cumplir la prenda"

Los que participaban en el juego y los de afuera empezaron a corear para que los dos chicos hicieran la prenda. Las caras de ambos estaban de color rojo muy brillante y la chica incluso cuando se acostó en el suelo se rehusaba a cumplir la prenda. El chico se arrodillo con una pierna de cada lado de las piernas de ella y dejó caer su cuerpo apoyando las manos.

"Arriba las manos y empezamos a contar"

El chico se vio forzado a apoyar todo su peso en el cuerpo de la chica. Cada uno tenía la cara para un lado distinto pero el roce de los dos cuerpos lo podían sentir perfectamente. Levantó las manos y todos empezaron a contar al mismo tiempo y a los gritos. Tan pronto todos formaron la palabra "diez" el chico apoyó ambas manos en el piso y se separó de la chica tan rápido como pudo, volviendo a su lugar. A pesar de la prenda que les había tocado y la vergüenza y todo, ambos siguieron en el juego.

Haruhi se dio cuenta que estaba en un gran peligro metida ahí en medio del juego porque como le tocara una prenda de ese estilo y alguien se apoyase contra su cuerpo, fuese del mismo género que ella o no, enseguida se iba a dar cuenta que ella en realidad era una chica. Trató de buscar apoyo en los dos gemelos para intentar salir del juego pero ellos sonrieron y dijeron por lo bajo mientras todos estaban concentrados en dos chicas que hacían una prenda, que si a ella le tocaba hacer justo una prenda de ese estilo les hiciese una seña para que uno de ellos la hiciese en su lugar. Pero solo prendas de ese tipo y de ningún otro.

Haruhi no estaba muy segura de por qué no se había quedado en la pieza... no querer quedarse sola en este momento no parecía suficiente excusa para tener que pasar por todo este juego. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esta gente estos juegos? ella jamás había escuchado hablar de nada de todo esto. Suspiró y el reparto de palitos volvió a empezar. Tenía que estar atenta.

-----------------------

_Jejeje, la verdad que era de esperarse que los Hitachiin armaran un revuelo con las prendas. Con esas imaginaciones terribles que tienen no era para menos. n_n _

_Mis disculpas a los que ya conocían el juego que se tuvieron que volver a comer la explicación de cómo es, pero quería que quedara claro para aquellos que no lo conocen. Espero que ahora ya todos comprendan la mecánica del juego, es bastante simple, de hecho. _

_Pueden imaginarse hacia dónde va esto. Perversión, perversión… :P_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Los que me dejaron reviews:_

_NeArry__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __gabiiii981__, __SakuraMaya__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__, __chio-miau__, __Ossalia__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__, __Euphie-sama__, __Alvebia__ y __Angela _

_Los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Alvebia__, __2__, __chio-miau__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __SakuraMaya__, __teddy666__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Alanis Rainhart__, __Euphie-sama__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__, __Ossalia__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __Y. Roza Shanina_

_Bueno, ya terminé de escribir esta historia y (como les había dicho antes) efectivamente termina en el capítulo 21. Me gustó bastante como me quedó el final y todo así que espero que a ustedes también les guste. El martes que viene subo el capítulo 8. Gracias por leer y ojalá tengan tiempo para dejarme un review con lo que piensan de mi fic. _


	8. Capítulo 8

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 8**

Durante los turnos siguientes todos trataron de lograr prendas como la que había hecho Kaoru pero nadie se animaba a pedir tanto. Así, una chica se tuvo que sentar sobre la falda de un chico y abrazarlo fuerte, a Hikaru y a otros dos chicos les tocó levantar la camiseta de los otros hasta la mitad del pecho y abrazarse por la cintura (Haruhi por un momento sintió terror de lo que podía pasar si le tocaba hacer algo así), logrando que todas las chicas del cuarto gritaran como locas, dos chicas y un chico tuvieron que abrazarse fuerte por turnos, pegando todo el cuerpo.

El palito del rey le volvió a tocar a los Hitachiin, esta vez a Hikaru quien actuó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

"Su rey quiere que el número 2 bese en la boca al 4, el 4 bese en la boca al 6 y el 6 bese en la boca al 2"

Otra vez los gritos, los aplausos, las quejas y los silbidos se mezclaron en el aire después de las indicaciones del rey Hitachiin.

"Yo soy 6" *un chico levantó su palito mirando hacia el suelo*  
"Yo soy 2" *una chica levantó el palito*  
"Yo soy 4… pero somos dos chicos" *el chico que tenía el número 4 miró de reojo al chico del 6*  
"Su rey quiere que hagan lo que ya explicó y está impaciente por verlo"

Las chicas gritaron para que los chicos lo hicieran pero ninguno de los dos varones estaba muy convencido. La chica del 2 se levantó de su lugar y besó apenas rozando en los labios al chico del 4 y el chico del 6 hizo lo mismo con ella, pero cuando tocó que el 4 y el 6 se besen, ninguno de los dos se quiso mover por lo que todos empezaron a gritar para que lo hagan. Los dos chicos se juntaron en la mitad de la ronda y evitando mirarse chocaron sus caras a la altura de la boca obteniendo tanto risas como quejas y grititos histéricos de parte de las chicas.

Como era previsible después de eso la gran mayoría de las prendas incluían besos en la boca. Para suerte de la mayoría, la mayor cantidad de las veces tocaban personas de distinto sexo, pero varias veces tocaron dos personas del mismo género y tuvieron que cumplir la prenda igual. En un momento les tocó a los dos gemelos Hitachiin besarse. Los dos con algo de teatro se sentaron en el centro de la ronda y después de decir una de sus frases prefabricadas se besaron por un par de segundos en la boca logrando que todos los varones miraran para otro lado y las chicas gritaran histéricas.

Haruhi quedó sorprendida al verlos besarse de verdad después de tantos amagues, parecía no ser algo que nunca hubiesen hecho, pero con los gemelos no se podía saber. Cuando los dos se separaron del beso inmediatamente la miraron a ella lo que hizo que se pusiera algo roja y tratara de taparlo mirando hacia abajo. El desfile de prendas siguió y Haruhi agradeció a los dioses haberlas zafado todas.

En una ronda le tocó a Haruhi ser rey y se quedó mirando el palito sin saber qué hacer, cuando los dos gemelos quisieron susurrar en su oreja todos gritaron para que no lo haga y deje a la chica decidir por ella misma. Interrumpiendo la larga seguidilla de besos y abrazos que habían ordenado todos los reyes anteriores, Haruhi pidió que 3 personas se pusieran a hacer flexiones de brazos en el suelo.

"Bueno, bueno, se hizo muuy tarde y no tenemos más gaseosa ni snacks además ya hay un par de personas dormidas" *la chica dueña de la pieza y que organizaba el juego señaló sobre las camas un grupito de 4 chicas totalmente dormidas* "así que esta va a ser la última prenda"

Internamente todos sabían que no importaba quién hiciera esta última prenda (a menos que fuera Haruhi, claro) iba a ser terrible e iba a involucrar muchas cosas. La chica repartió los palitos, se podía ver en los ojos de todos cuando tomaban el suyo la preocupación, la anticipación y los nervios. El palito del rey lo había sacado un chico que se lo quedó mirando como si estuviese vivo o algo así. Cuando levantó la vista para encontrarse con todos sonrió de forma maliciosa.

"Tenía esta idea hace rato, y me parece genial que justo haya tocado como última prenda… quiero que los números 6, 1 y 13 hagan las dos prendas que dijeron los Hitachiin juntas, primero los 3 van a besar en la boca a los otros dos y después el 6 se va a acostar en el suelo boca arriba, el 1 se va a acostar encima de él o ella boca abajo y va a levantar las manos y el 13 se va acostar boca abajo encima del 1 y también va a levantar las manos durante 40 segundos"

Los gritos después de la larga explicación fueron masivos, tanto que lograron despertar a un par de las chicas que habían quedado dormidas. Después de repetidas quejas y griterío los 40 segundos quedaron acortados a 30 por voto popular pero nadie había dicho ser ninguno de los 3 números. Todos miraron alrededor y pudieron ver la cara de terror de Haruhi y la sonrisa de malicia en la cara de los dos Hitachiin.

Haruhi había tratado de hacerles la seña para que le cambiasen los números y se habían dado cuenta los tres en medio del griterío, evitando que nadie se diera cuenta, que les tocaba a ellos tres por lo que no podían cambiarle el lugar. La chica entonces había gritado en medio de todos los otros gritos para que la prenda se anulara pero lo único que había logrado era que el tiempo se acortara en 10 segundos.

Haruhi había zafado toda la noche de todas las peores prendas... ¿cómo era posible que justo ahora le tocara a ella? Justo cuando estaba a punto de zafar del todo con el final del juego, pudiendo irse a dormir tranquila le tocaba participar a ella y nada menos que con los dos gemelos que por la cara de terribles que llevaban no iban a dejarla salirse con la suya por nada del mundo.

Por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza a Haruhi que si bien hacía un tiempo había dado su primer beso en la boca había sido con una chica en medio de algo así como un accidente y que por lo tanto nunca había besado un varón. Esta iba a ser la primera vez, durante un juego, y con dos chicos distintos, esto estaba mal en tantos niveles distintos, pero no podía frenarlo. Nadie en toda la noche se había rehusado del todo a hacer una prenda ni tampoco nadie había abandonado el juego.

Sintió el tirón en los brazos y antes de que pudiera decir más nada estaba de pie en medio de la ronda con un gemelo de cada lado y todos los ojos expectantes de las chicas clavados en ella.

------------------------------

_Jojo… esta prenda es lo más. ¿La irán a cumplir? ¿o Haruhi se va a salir con la suya? Un poquito cliffhanger este final. _

_Para las fans del shounen ai, acá tuvieron una pizquita de Hikaru x Kaoru. Pizquitita. :P_

_El martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, espero que puedan dejarme reviews. Gracias por leer mi historia. _


	9. Capítulo 9

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 9**

Sintió el tirón en los brazos y antes de que pudiera decir más nada estaba de pie en medio de la ronda con un gemelo de cada lado y todos los ojos expectantes de las chicas clavados en ella.

Los dos gemelos se miraron entre sí y repitieron el beso que ya se habían dado sosteniéndolo por un par de segundos en los que las chicas presentes empezaron a gritar de manera aguda. Haruhi volvió a sentir que no podía ser algo que no hicieran seguido porque les salía con demasiada naturalidad y tranquilidad. Cuando se separaron ambos la miraron a ella, haciendo que se ponga roja y se aleje un paso de los chicos.

Hikaru tomó a Haruhi por la mano y la acercó ligeramente a él, tomando el mentón de la chica con su otra mano levantando su cara para poder besarla con más comodidad. Hikaru acercó su cara despacio a la de ella, haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que él la besaba con suavidad por el tiempo que la chica le permitió, que apenas si fue más de un segundo.

Haruhi se sintió mareada. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, la mano del chico en la suya, la otra en su mentón, el roce suave de los labios y todas las chicas gritando a su alrededor, claro desde el punto de vista de ellas eran dos chicos los que se estaban besando en medio de la ronda. Hikaru tuvo que soltar la mano de la chica para darle espacio a Kaoru.

Kaoru pasó con suavidad el brazo por la cintura de la chica atrayéndola a él y se agachó apenas para quedar a la misma altura que ella, juntando sus caras besándola despacio con la comisura de los labios y presionando apenas, cuando la chica lo dejó estar un segundo más. Después de eso Haruhi se separó de manera brusca y trató de separarse del brazo del chico. No entendía por qué se había quedado ahí. Quizás el primer beso le había parecido demasiado corto, solo quizás.

La gente empezó a preguntar en qué orden iban en el suelo por lo que tomaron los palitos, que los habían dejado en los lugares que estaban sentados. Kaoru iba en el suelo, Haruhi en medio y Hikaru encima de los dos. La chica trató de sacar la idea de la cabeza y nuevamente trató de convencer a todos que la prenda no tenía sentido pero nadie le prestó atención. Antes de que pudiera seguirse quejando Kaoru ya estaba acostado en el piso, con las piernas apenas separadas y los brazos totalmente a los lados. Se lo veía tranquilo pero sus mejillas tenían un tinte ligeramente rosa.

Haruhi se giró hacia Hikaru, en él se notaba mucho más que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería hacer parecer, sus mejillas realmente estaban rojas y su labio inferior temblaba apenas, la chica trató de hacer carita de perro lastimado pero el chico no le prestó atención y tuvo que seguir con la prenda. Se arrodilló con las piernas a los costados de las de Kaoru y se dejó caer de manera suave sobre su pecho, apoyando con fuerza las manos en el piso para mantener una pequeña distancia entre los cuerpos, en la cadera al menos.

Hikaru se paró con una pierna de cada lado de la pila humana que se iba a formar en el suelo y se apoyó despacio sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Sabía que era innecesario pegar su cadera a la de ella, pero si ya estaba en el baile, iba a bailar, siempre podía excusarse que la prenda era así y que de otra forma le hubiese hecho mal.

Hikaru levantó las manos del suelo apoyando con todo su peso a la chica y a su hermano. En parte era gracioso, en parte era agradable, en parte lo excitaba muchísimo. Todos a su alrededor empezaron a contar muy, muy lento los 30 segundos que debían estar así. Haruhi no sabía si era ella que se lo estaba imaginando, pero sentía que cada segundo que los demás contaban en realidad eran al menos dos o tres. No podía creer que estuviera acá, encerrada, en esta situación, en esta posición...

Se había dicho a si misma que no iba a pensar en lo que sentía, pero era imposible. A medida que los segundos eternos pasaban (quizás no era solo su imaginación y realmente estaban contando más lento a propósito, ella no podía estar tan loca) ella pudo sentir como los cuerpos de los dos chicos reaccionaban al contacto con el suyo.

Su cara estaba justo al costado de la de Kaoru y Hikaru había puesto la suya del otro lado de la de ella. Podía ser el griterío que no la dejaba escuchar y la ensordecía. Podía ser su propia imaginación. Podían ser muchas cosas, pero Haruhi creyó sentir con claridad cómo la respiración de los dos chicos se agitaba apenas a medida que el tiempo pasaba y los 30 segundos no se cumplían nunca.

Iban a vérsela difícil los dos chicos para evitar que la gente se diera cuenta cómo andaban las cosas en sus pantalones cuando se levantaran, ella podía sentir claramente lo duro que estaban ambos y la presión que hacían contra su cuerpo. Menos mal que se habían sacado los pantalones de algodón finito del pijama y se los habían cambiado por cargos anchos con los que era más fácil disimular. Ante los ojos de todos ella era un chico así que si los dos Hitachiins se levantaban con muestras de que les había gustado estar allí, podían empezar a circular rumores de lo más extraños.

Los 30 segundos, después de casi un minuto y medio, eventualmente llegaron a su fin rematados con un grito agudo de parte de las chicas y gritos y aplausos por parte de todo el público. Hikaru en vez de levantarse derecho y ponerse de pie se movió hacia atrás y se quedó en cuclillas un segundo antes de levantarse, bajando el buzo largo por encima del pantalón. Ella trató de ayudar a Kaoru y se levantó apenas apoyando las rodillas permitiendo que él bajara su buzo hasta debajo de la cadera antes de que ella se pusiera de pie.

Un par de chicas se encargaron de despertar a los que se habían quedado dormidos y todos juntos se saludaron y fueron saliendo de la pieza para irse a las suyas propias hasta que en el dormitorio solo quedaron las dueñas de la pieza (3 de las chicas) y un desorden increíble.

Mientras caminaban hacia su habitación Haruhi seguía roja como un tomate. Probablemente a todos los varones les pasara eso con todas las chicas, o sea, no es cosa de todos los días que puedan acostarse debajo o encima de una chica apoyando totalmente el cuerpo. No podía ser porque ella fuera especial por sobre otras chicas. No podía ser, sobre todo porque iban a pasar las siguientes horas durmiendo en el mismo cuarto.

--------------------

_Muajajaja. Sí, soy mala, muy mala. :P _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a alertas y a favoritos y por seguir el fanfic a medida que los capítulos van pasando. Espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final de la historia._

_El martes que viene subo el capítulo 10. Nos vemos ahí._


	10. Capítulo 10

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 10**

Los dos gemelos llegaron a la pieza, se fueron sacando la ropa tirándola por el suelo mientras agarraban el pantalón de pijama y se fueron a cambiar el pantalón al baño. Un segundo después volvieron a la pieza ya cambiados y se acercaron a ella. Besándola al mismo tiempo cada uno en una mejilla; los dos le dijeron hasta mañana y se fueron a dormir metiéndose debajo de las sábanas y frazadas.

Haruhi se quedó mirando las formas de sus cuerpos por debajo de la ropa de cama y se quedó realmente sorprendida. Para ellos no había significado absolutamente nada, había sido solo una prenda más. Sí, decididamente les hubiese pasado eso con cualquier otra chica. Haruhi tomó su propio pijama y se fue a cambiar al baño.

Por debajo de las sábanas, los dos gemelos se habían acostado con los cuerpos de costado mirando hacia el centro, enfrentados. Hikaru tenía en su mano la mano de Kaoru apretada con fuerza y la cara roja. Kaoru le acarició despacio el pelo corriendo un mechón hacia el costado y le susurró al oído que las cosas iban a estar bien. Escucharon a la chica volver del baño y meterse bajo las sábanas y sintieron que apagó la luz.

Un par de horas después el cielo estaba empezando a clarear indicando el inicio de un nuevo día y, sin que la otra parte lo supiera, los tres seguían totalmente despiertos y pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

--------------

Haruhi abrió los ojos, al final se había podido dormir. No recordaba para nada a qué hora se había dormido, pero sabía que para ese momento ya había algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre los pliegues de la persiana del cuarto. ¿Qué hora sería? Miró el reloj de la pared y se encontró, para su propia sorpresa que era pasado el mediodía.

Se puso derecha y miró hacia la otra cama, los dos gemelos estaban totalmente dormidos. Decididamente tenía que preguntarles hasta donde llegaba su relación porque por la forma en que estaban durmiendo, hermanos decididamente no parecían ser. Hikaru estaba dormido boca arriba y Kaoru tenía sobre el pecho del chico su cara y un brazo, rodeándole. Por más que hacía frío afuera la pieza estaba hermosa con la calefacción y se habían terminado por destapar dejando las sábanas y frazadas hechas un bollo a un costado.

Después de un rato de quedarse hipnotizada viendo la escena se dio cuenta que probablemente estuviese mal que le llame tanto la atención verlos así. Pero esa tranquilidad en la cara de los gemelos, esa calma era algo que no se veía normalmente. Se acercó a la cama y sacudió a Hikaru por el hombro.

El chico abrió despacio los ojos y se encontró con Haruhi parada a su lado, miró hacia el otro lado y vio que Kaoru todavía estaba dormido. Movió ligeramente su pecho despertando a su hermano y se puso derecho haciendo que el chico tuviera que sentarse también. Los tres tenían líneas y bolsas bajo los ojos, el pelo hecho un desorden y marcas en la piel de las sábanas.

"¿Saben qué hora es?" *Haruhi sonrió sentándose en el borde de la cama de los chicos que automáticamente miraron el reloj de la pieza*  
"Wow… se nos hizo re tarde"  
"Pero yo había puesto una alarma… debo haberla apagado dormido" *Kaoru trató de encontrar su celular bajo las sábanas*  
"Nos perdimos el desayuno"  
"Bueno, vamos a almorzar doble entonces"

Los tres se vistieron y bajaron al comedor. Incluso para almorzar era tarde por lo que en el restaurante del hotel solo quedaban aquellos alumnos que ya habían comido y se habían quedado charlando haciendo una sobremesa. Pidieron comidas rápidas y abundantes y comieron los tres con ganas.

"¿Todavía estamos a tiempo de ir a ver la feria, no?" *Haruhi tomó un par de tragos de su vaso*  
"Sí, el pueblo queda acá nada más, en colectivo son apenas unos minutos"  
"¿Vamos después de almorzar, entonces?"  
"Sería lo ideal, armamos un poco la mochila y vamos"  
"Yo no tengo nada que quiera llevar"  
"Bueno, pero nosotros trajimos cámaras, sería bueno llevar otra campera, los celulares, hay que buscar dinero, además las mochilas pueden servir para guardar recuerdos si llegamos a comprar uno"  
"Jeh, ustedes tienen demasiadas cosas"  
"Quizás, pero hombre precavido vale por dos"  
"Pero ustedes ya son dos"

Los tres empezaron a reírse por la idea. Los gemelos pidieron otro plato y Haruhi que aún no había terminado el primero cuando lo hicieron se quedó esperándolos a que terminaran de comer. Subieron, armaron las mochilas y estuvieron listos y en la parada del colectivo en nada de tiempo.

Si bien el lugar no era turístico, se notaba que mucha de la gente que vivía por allí debía trabajar en la ciudad porque cuando subieron al colectivo se dieron cuenta que estaba llenísimo. No había asientos desocupados por lo que se fueron lo más atrás que pudieron para estar cerca de la puerta de salida ya que su parada no era demasiado lejos. Haruhi se quedó de pie agarrada de uno de los caños de los asientos y los gemelos se pararon a sus costados.

En las siguientes paradas del mismo pueblo siguió subiendo gente y todos empezaron a empujar hacia atrás, Hikaru se tuvo que correr hacia atrás y se puso de pie justo detrás de Haruhi agarrándose del mismo caño del que estaba agarrada ella. Haruhi sabía que esto no significaba nada pero se quedó lo más quieta que pudo pegando el cuerpo al asiento que tenía enfrente.

Por suerte llegaron rápido a su destino. Cuando bajaron, los gemelos notaron que Haruhi tenía la cara muy roja y se veía nerviosa. Cuando le preguntaron si le pasaba algo ella aseguró que no, que no había ningún problema y empezó a caminar para el lado opuesto al que tenían que ir. Después de corregir la dirección llegaron a la muestra.

Haruhi no podía creer el montón de cosas que había. Los gemelos habían visto en vivo y en directo en sus muchos viajes con su familia varias de las cosas que allí estaban representadas como la Venus de Milo, el David o la Fontana di Trevi, pero Haruhi no, así que estaba muy contenta viendo las representaciones a escala, mirándolas desde diferentes puntos. Se sumaron a un recorrido guiado por una sección de reconstrucciones de edificaciones griegas y romanas y se pasaron la tarde mirando cosas y sacando fotos.

A la tarde se sentaron en un bar del pueblo a tomar una gaseosa y comer un sándwich.

"Gracias por invitarme a venir"  
"Por favor, Haruhi, realmente quería que lo disfrutemos todos juntos"  
"Ojalá algún día pueda recorrer el mundo"  
"Nosotros podemos llevarte la próxima vez que viajemos a algún lado, solo necesitás sacar tu pasaporte"  
"No, no, me sentiría como un parásito. Tengo que trabajar muy duro y ser una abogada muy exitosa. Entonces, cuando sea grande, voy a tener dinero y voy a poder recorrer distintos países como han hecho ustedes"  
"Es un plan coherente, pero te va a llevar mucho tiempo. Te aseguro que si viajases con nosotros, no te consideraríamos un parásito"  
"No puedo aceptar cosas de arriba porque sí nada más"  
"Podés aceptarlo como un regalo, los regalos no se rechazan"  
"No, no es un regalo... es distinto, en serio, no tengo apuro con esto. Pero gracias igual"

La chica sonrió desarmando a los dos gemelos impidiendo que siguieran intentando convencerla de viajar con ellos. Hikaru recordó lo que había pasado temprano.

"Haruhi, ¿por qué te pusiste nerviosa en el colectivo?"

--------------------

_¡¡Gracias a todos por leer!! ¿Por qué se habrá puesto nerviosa Haruhi? Jejeje. El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos... perver, perver :P_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Los que me dejaron reviews:_

_NeArry__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __gabiiii981__, __SakuraMaya__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__, __chio-miau__, __Ossalia__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__, __Euphie-sama__, __Alvebia__, __Angela__ y __Sakunny potter _

_Los que agregaron la historia a favoritos:_

_Alvebia__, __2__, __chio-miau__, __mican__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __SakuraMaya__, __teddy666__ y __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1_

_Y a los que agregaron la historia a alertas:_

_Alanis Rainhart__, __Euphie-sama__, __karimariesk__, __Mizuki-chan24__, __NeArry__, __Nyu-Miaka__, __o.O haru-chan O.o__, __Ossalia__, __VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1__ y __Y. Roza Shanina_

_El martes que viene subo el próximo capítulo, ojalá puedan dejarme sus reviews y comentarios, son siempre bien recibidos. Hasta el próximo capítulo. _


	11. Capítulo 11

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 11**

"Haruhi, ¿por qué te pusiste nerviosa en el colectivo?"

Haruhi recordó la situación y casi se atraganta con la gaseosa que estaba tomando. No podía decirles, decididamente no. No tenía idea por qué, no tenía idea cómo, no tenía idea de nada… pero por alguna razón su cuerpo le había dicho que si se movía un paso hacia atrás y se pegaba al cuerpo de Hikaru se iba a sentir bien y que podía alegar que no tenía más espacio adelante o algo así. Por suerte su control mental había sido más fuerte que su locura y se había mantenido en su lugar, alejada del chico.

"Ah… creo que fue estar tan apretada en el colectivo"

A los dos gemelos se les vino a la cabeza la idea de que la chica podía haberlo relacionado con lo que sucedió la noche anterior y ambos se sintieron algo avergonzados. Si bien estar con ella les encantaba, quizás la habían hecho sentir incómoda apoyándola la noche anterior. Fuera una prenda o no. Que sus cuerpos reaccionaran al estar tan pegados al de ella no era algo que ellos pudieran controlar, pero no sabían qué tanto sabía Haruhi de anatomía masculina y reacciones adolescentes por lo que quizás la chica se lo había tomado a mal o algo.

"¿Vamos volviendo? Me caigo del sueño" *los dos gemelos habían hablado al mismo tiempo*  
"Yo también"

Haruhi habló sin pensar demasiado en lo que habían dicho ellos o en sus propias palabras. Se miraron por unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué decir y juntaron las cosas para ir hasta la parada.

"¿Anoche…" *la curiosidad pudo con Hikaru* "…no te podías dormir?"  
"Eh... no. Es que nos quedamos despiertos hasta tan tarde que me desvelé y ya no me podía dormir. ¿Vos tampoco?"  
"No, y Kaoru menos, cuando por fin me estaba a punto de dormir me despertaba porque él no se dormía"  
"Hoy tenemos que irnos a dormir temprano porque mañana tenemos recorrido guiado otra vez"  
"Sí, es verdad"

El colectivo llegó, con aún más gente que la que había cuando ellos vinieron hacia el pueblo.

"Estos medios de transporte de los plebeyos realmente me sorprenden"  
"Podemos esperar el próximo, quizás venga más vacío" *Haruhi ya se había acostumbrado a las quejas de los gemelos sobre las cosas comunes*  
"No, quiero volver pronto, cenar, bañarme y dormir"

Subieron igual al colectivo junto con todas las otras personas de la parada. Las personas que estaban paradas en medio de las dos filas de asientos trataron de moverse un poco más hacia atrás para dar lugar a las personas que recién entraba pero sin demasiados resultados. Después de pagar el boleto Kaoru tomó la mano de Haruhi y empezó a moverse hacia donde más o menos parecía haber lugar. A cada lado, además de los asientos, había personas paradas junto a los asientos por lo que en el medio había algo de espacio.

Kaoru se puso de pie lo más adentro que pudo para permitir que las otras personas también entraran y Haruhi se paró junto a él. Hikaru siguió a ambos y varias personas detrás de él también. El colectivo se puso en marcha y por el tiempo que transcurrió hasta la siguiente parada del mismo pueblo estuvieron bien, pero apenas entraron las personas de esa parada y tuvieron que apretarse más hacia atrás se dieron cuenta que iba a haber problemas.

Cuando Hikaru no se movió la gente simplemente empezó a empujar al grito del colectivero de que se movieran todos hacia atrás. La gente de más atrás que ellos no se movió y la que estaba adelante de ellos siguió empujando. Haruhi estaba parada entre los dos gemelos dándole la espalda a Kaoru. Hikaru estaba enfrentado a la chica y se estaba sosteniendo de la barra alta para mantenerse con la suficiente distancia de ella viendo que ella se negaba a moverse hacia atrás y pegarse al cuerpo de Kaoru.

Haruhi bajó la vista cuando el colectivo arrancó, sabía que quedaba una parada más en este pueblo antes del recorrido largo sin paradas entre los dos pueblos. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía Hikaru sostenerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente empujando no lo pegase a ella. Los minutos entre esta parada y la siguiente, la última del pueblo, se hicieron increíblemente largos, sobre todo porque los tres se quedaron totalmente callados.

Cuando el colectivo se frenó en la parada y la gente empezó a subir Hikaru miró hacia un costado y se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo del caño alto. La gente empezó a empujar y el chico trató lo más posible de que no lo empujaran contra ella. Haruhi sintió que alguien más controlaba su cuerpo, y dio un paso hacia atrás, pegándose al cuerpo de Kaoru.

"¿Está bien?"

La única respuesta que la pregunta de Kaoru obtuvo fue un sí con la cabeza por parte de la chica que ya había bajado la mirada. El chico dejó de hacer fuerza para mantenerse lejos y la presión de la gente empujando enseguida lo pegó al cuerpo de ella y a la chica a su vez, al de Kaoru. Al ser Haruhi bastante más baja que Hikaru, su cara quedó apoyada en su pecho.

Haruhi sintió que era la prenda de la noche anterior, todo de nuevo. Todo. La increíble e inentendible sensación de sentirse bien estando entre ellos dos, la presión de los dos cuerpos contra el de ella, la marca de la excitación de los dos de estar pegados a su cuerpo, el intoxicante perfume de los chicos, sus propios nervios y vergüenza, y los de ellos. Podía escuchar con claridad el corazón de Hikaru latiendo cada vez más rápido, sabía que probablemente que ella tuviera apoyada la cara en su pecho estaba provocando parte de ello pero simplemente no podía ponerse del todo derecha porque tendría que afrontar mirarlos a los ojos.

El colectivo tenía que recorrer ahora los pocos kilómetros que lo separaban del pueblo en el que se estaban quedando con la escuela. Los movimientos de la gente tratando de buscar una mejor ubicación y los movimientos del colectivo por las imperfecciones de la ruta ayudaban al caos de la situación.

-------------------

_Jejejeje, perversión por montones. Vamos a ver qué sale de toda esta travesía. ¿Por qué viajan dos de las personitas más ricas de Japón en un plebeyo colectivo? Bueno, suponte que hay una razón valedera como que los ayuda a ver el paisaje local (¿?) o Haruhi los obligó (¿?) o sino la historia no tendría chiste (:P)._

_Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia. Realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Recuerden que esta historia se termina en el capítulo 21 así que todavía tenemos Hitachiins para rato._

_Nos vemos el próximo martes en el siguiente capítulo. _


	12. Capítulo 12

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 12**

Probablemente quedarse en silencio era lo peor que podían hacer pero ninguno de los tres lograba pensar en algo coherente que decir. Eventualmente todo esto se iba a acabar cuando llegaran al pueblo en el que estaban parando y empezaran a tratar de buscar cómo salir de donde estaban y alcanzar la puerta trasera. Solo eran unos minutos más. La velocidad del colectivo no era muy alta debido a la hora pico del tráfico lo que alargaba el tiempo de recorrido.

Hikaru ya no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Su hermano enfrente suyo era la imagen perfecta de la vergüenza, tenía la cara roja tratando de mirar por la ventana entre las otras personas intentando hacer caso omiso al pequeño cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, se sostenía con un brazo de la barra alta y estaba de pie lo más derecho que podía. Hikaru por su parte la tenía peor porque tenía a la chica apoyada en su pecho, casi en un abrazo.

No podía ver la cara de Haruhi por más que mirara hacia abajo. De hecho, no podía ver nada de la chica excepto su pelo y sus hombros. El olor del shampoo de ella, suave y dulce, algo así como vainilla o fresias, lo estaba mareando. Los mechones desordenados le daban ganas de acomodarlos. El pecho suave de ella pegado al suyo le hacía sentir ganas de abrazarla por los hombros.

De repente todas las cosas que había pensado a causa de lo que había dicho Tamaki hacía unos días se le vinieron juntas a la cabeza. Tenerlos a los dos tan cerca le preocupaba porque no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo. Él no podía controlar la reacción en sus pantalones cuando Haruhi estaba pegada a él, apenas si podía con la sensación de querer abrazarla. Las mejillas rojas de Kaoru lo hacían sentir seguro porque él estaba pasando por lo mismo, los dos estaban pasando por la misma situación.

Cuando el colectivo llegó al pueblo en el que se estaban quedando ellos frenó en la primera parada y algunas personas que estaban atrás de todo se bajaron aliviando un poco la congestión. Kaoru se separó de la chica y caminó hacia atrás, tratando de llegar lo más atrás posible porque en la tercera (y última) parada del pueblo se tenían que bajar ellos. Llegó hasta un punto en que la cantidad de gente no le permitía moverse más. Había vuelto a tomar a la chica de la mano para ayudarla a caminar hacia donde él iba y ella, para caminar mejor se había dado vuelta hacia su lado.

Si bien se bajaron bastantes personas en la parada también subieron unas cuantas por lo que la gente que estaba más adelante empujó a Hikaru hasta que estuvo junto a la chica de nuevo, sin necesidad de estar pegado a ella. Hikaru aprovechó su altura para ver la cantidad de personas y parecía que no había necesidad de estar tan juntos como antes porque habían bajado más personas de las que habían subido. Cuando miró hacia abajo se encontró con que Haruhi estaba pegada al cuerpo de Kaoru, dándole la espalda. Ella, por ser más baja que él no se había dado cuenta que no había necesidad de apretarse tanto. Podía decirle… o podía simplemente juntarse a su cuerpo y dejarle más espacio a otras personas.

Sí, él sabía que estaba mal. ¿Y qué? La chica se había movido sola en contra de su hermano, probablemente porque había pensado que era necesario, pero bueno, eso era solo un pequeño detalle. Dio un paso hacia delante y volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de la chica, esta vez con ella apoyando su espalda en su cuerpo.

Sabía que a diferencia de Haruhi, Kaoru podía ver perfectamente que detrás de él no había nadie por lo que tardó en mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo encontró que él lo estaba mirando, con una media sonrisa en la cara. Sin pronunciar nada, simplemente moviendo los labios Kaoru marcó en el aire algo que Hikaru ya sabía perfectamente.

"Nos estamos metiendo en problemas"

Cuando Haruhi se pegó a su cuerpo, Kaoru se dio cuenta que había más espacio que antes y que no era necesario que estuvieran tan pegados, pero pensó que ella, por su corta estatura no se había dado cuenta. Sabía que podía haberla separado de su cuerpo y haberle explicado. Sabía que podía simplemente darla vuelta y mostrarle el espacio libre. Pero no lo había hecho. La sensación de la cara de la chica en su pecho provocaba en él una mezcla de emociones indescriptible.

Kaoru sabía que mientras más hiciera este tipo de cosas, más difícil iba a ser después aceptar que ella no le pertenecía, que él no podía tener su cariño, que su cuerpo no era de ninguno de los dos y aún menos de los dos al mismo tiempo. Porque el hecho de que Hikaru estuviese detrás de ella, encerrando a la chica entre los cuerpos de ambos, en su mundo, en su burbuja, en su realidad, alejándola de los demás lo hacia sentir en terreno conocido. Lo hacía sentir bien.

El colectivo no tardó en llegar a la siguiente parada. Cuando las personas empezaron a bajarse y una parte del espacio frente a la puerta quedó libre Kaoru hizo lo más posible por llegar hasta ahí. Su parada era la próxima y no querían tener que estarse empujando con otras personas a último momento. Por suerte (o mala suerte dependiendo de dónde se mirara) al bajarse la gente quedó un espacio suficiente para que pudieran pararse separados.

Haruhi miró el espacio libre que había frente a la puerta y se dio cuenta que si volvía a hacer lo mismo que había hecho en la parada anterior esta vez iba a ser demasiado obvio. Por dentro estaba rogando que ambos pensaran que en la parada anterior ella no se había dado cuenta que sabía que había suficiente espacio para no estar pegados.

Después de haber viajado por un rato tan cerca de ellos, con sus cuerpos pegados al suyo, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones, sus respiraciones, el perfume de los dos, idéntico y a la vez totalmente distinto y la presión en su cuerpo de la excitación de ambos no había podido frenar su cuerpo y había buscado volver a estar pegada a ellos. Sabía que podía pasar desapercibido, ella podía no haber visto que había espacio, supuestamente ella era una buena chica y no debería estar buscando apoyarse en ellos.

Cuando Kaoru no la apartó y Hikaru se acercó a ella y la volvió a encerrar entre los cuerpos de los dos supo que ambos se sentían igual que ella. Que estaban sintiendo algo parecido. Haruhi no tenía una forma coherente de describirlo, no parecía tener sentido, ni pies, ni cabeza ni nada de nada pero ahí estaba, dentro suyo, pidiéndole que no importara cuán obvio se viera, volviera a juntar su cuerpo con el de los chicos, pero esta vez no le iba a hacer caso, podía controlarse.

Por suerte la siguiente parada apareció ante sus ojos y las puertas del colectivo se abrieron de par en par para dejarlos bajar. El frío helado los golpeó de lleno después de haber pasado por tanto calor.

"Estos medios de transporte de los plebeyos realmente me sorprenden" *Kaoru metió las manos en los bolsillos de la campera y Haruhi empezó a reírse liberando la tensión*  
"Tengo hambre"  
"Yo también"

Era fácil actuar como que no había pasado nada. Los tres se apuraron a llegar al hotel.

--------------

_Jeh, sale a flote el lado perver de Haruhi, haciéndose la que no había visto nada. =D Este probablemente es uno de mis caps favoritos de este fic, jejeje. ¿Quién no ha terminado todo apretado (para bien o para mal) en contra de alguien más en un colectivo? _

_El martes que viene subo el siguiente capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo este fic y a todos los que me dejan reviews siempre. Saben que los reviews me sirven muchísimo._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 13**

Llegaron a tiempo para cenar tranquilos en el restaurante del hotel. No había apuros. Las mesas eran largas para que pudieran sentarse en grupos por lo que estuvieron rodeados por sus compañeros en un santiamén y se pusieron a hablar sobre lo que habían hecho ese día y lo molesto que era tener que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para ir a las actividades programadas.

En contraste con las charlas alrededor de la mesa de la cena el silencio con el que subieron hasta la pieza los hacía sentir incómodos. Haruhi sacó de la valija la ropa que iba a usar al día siguiente, tomó la toalla y se fue para el baño. Mientras la chica se bañaba los gemelos se pusieron a buscar su propia ropa para el día siguiente de las inmensas pilas que habían traído. Cuando tuvieron todo se sentaron sobre la cama doble que había armado Hikaru con su cama y la de su hermano.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" *la voz de Kaoru era apenas más que un suspiro*  
"No sé…"  
"Tenemos que tener cuidado de no lastimarla"  
"Y de no lastimarnos a nosotros mismos en el proceso"  
"Pareciera que las cosas se dan para que nosotros nos volvamos locos"  
"Totalmente. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que anoche nos tocara a los tres juntos esa prenda?"  
"Y si hubiese habido espacio para que nos paremos de costado en el colectivo como hicimos a la ida no nos hubiésemos tocado"  
"Fue terrible estar ahí" *Hikaru se pasó la mano por el pelo recordando*  
"Hubo un momento en que pensé que si había un solo bache más en la ruta que hiciera que el colectivo se sacudiese y el cuerpo de ella se roce contra el mío me iba a agachar para apoyarla como corresponde"  
"Jejeje, yo pensé exactamente lo mismo, pero al igual que vos, no lo hice"  
"No podemos estar teniendo estos pensamientos"  
"A todo esto... ¿Haruhi qué pensará?"  
"Bueno, anoche con la prenda se notaba que estaba bastante en contra"  
"Sí…"

Haruhi salió del baño ya cambiada interrumpiendo la charla de los chicos. Los dos agarraron la toalla y enfilaron para el baño frenándose a mitad de camino al darse cuenta que el otro había hecho lo mismo. Después de un par de movimientos erráticos en que los dos trataban de avanzar o los dos trataban de indicarle al otro que fuera terminaron por entrar al baño juntos ante la cara de sorpresa de Haruhi.

Haruhi se cepilló el pelo con cuidado terminando de secarlo con la toalla. Había pensado que estar en la ducha le iba a ayudar a calmarse y a pensar las cosas de manera más clara pero había tenido el efecto casi opuesto. Cuando se sacó la ropa interior para entrar a ducharse vio que en el centro había una mancha blancuzca. Ella había sentido en el colectivo un calor que no terminaba de entender y una sensación similar a estar húmeda en la entrepierna pero no sabía a qué correspondía eso.

Durante la ducha se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado y su cuerpo había recordado la sensación de los dos cuerpos de los chicos en contra del suyo y sintió una fuerte necesidad de simplemente tenerlos cerca. Recordó la prenda de la noche anterior, la sensación de que los besos fueran demasiado cortos, que ambos se posicionaran justo a la altura de su cadera para apoyarla bien... su cerebro empezó a imaginarse cómo se hubiese sentido si ella fuese más alta y durante todo el viaje en colectivo ellos la hubiesen apoyado como lo habían hecho en la prenda.

Haruhi sacudió la cabeza ante la idea - que por alguna razón su cerebro trataba de convencerla que hubiese estado muy bueno - se dio cuenta que había estado parada bajo el agua sin hacer nada por un buen rato imaginando cosas y volvió a sentir en su entrepierna la sensación de humedad, que se diferenciaba mucho de la que le producía el agua caliente que caía por su pelo y sus hombros. Llevó la mano y se encontró con que su cuerpo estaba caliente y mojado. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza se terminó de enjuagar y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la ducha antes de que su cuerpo la controlase del todo.

Después de que los chicos entrasen a bañar y de secarse lo mejor que pudo el pelo fue a ver el paisaje por la ventana, apoyando la frente en el vidrio helado; realmente todo esto era muy extraño. Se acostó en la cama con el pelo aún un poco húmedo. Supuestamente hacer eso es malo para la salud pero a esta altura le importaba poco y nada. La calefacción de la pieza hacía que el ambiente estuviese precioso y que pareciese un día templado de primavera dentro de la habitación por más frío que estuviese afuera.

Fue hasta su bolso y sacó el itinerario del viaje. Al día siguiente su grupo iba a visitar unas grutas por la mañana temprano, iba a ver un show de teatro y música local por la tarde y a la noche estaba la prueba de valor. Por alguna razón la idea de pasar gran parte del día separada de los gemelos la calmaba un poco. No tenía ganas de estar encontrando excusas para el comportamiento poco comprensible de su cuerpo. Lo único que tenían que hacer juntos era la prueba de valor… y para eso faltaba todo un día.

Los chicos estaban tardando por lo que simplemente apagó la luz y se metió bajo las colchas, que ellos se la arreglaran cuando saliesen. A diferencia del día anterior, por el cansancio de no dormir y de todo lo que había pasado en ese día tan pronto cerró los ojos se quedo dormida, agarrando con el puño cerrado el borde del cubrecama.

Hikaru y Kaoru salieron del baño ya cambiados, con toallas en la cabeza. Al chocarse contra la oscuridad del cuarto, denotando que Haruhi ya estaba totalmente dormida, tuvieron que ir tanteando por las paredes hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Todavía no habían pasado suficiente tiempo en esa pieza como para saber dónde estaba todo.

Cuando Kaoru por fin encendió la luz los dos pudieron retomar la tarea de secarse el pelo antes de dormir. Esto de no tener secador de pelo era bastante incómodo. Además de cansados por no haber dormido la noche anterior y por todo lo que les había pasado, ahora estaban mucho más tranquilos, ducharse hacía bien. Lo único que querían era irse a acostar lo más pronto posible y que por alguna razón las actividades de la mañana se cancelasen y los dejen dormir. Un montón.

Al encender la luz de la pieza Haruhi había apretado apenas los párpados pero había seguido dormida, para sorpresa de los gemelos que ya se veían venir el reto del siglo por parte de la chica. Hikaru se acercó a la cama de ella y se arrodilló en el suelo del lado hacia donde Haruhi tenía la cara. La expresión de tranquilidad de la chica era realmente agradable.

Kaoru se acercó al lado de su hermano y apoyó la mano en el hombro del chico, despeinándole después el pelo aún un poco húmedo con la mano. Ambos sabían que tenían un problema entre manos y que de una u otra manera alguien iba a terminar lastimado. Pero ahora no podían hacer mucho más que seguir adelante. Sus sentimientos, sus cuerpos, sus hormonas, sus corazones, sus todo le decían que ella era lo que ellos querían.

--------------

_Ay, ay, ay… estos gemelos que entran juntos a ducharse. =P Admito que eso fue malicia innecesaria. Como este es un fanfic hetero ustedes tienen total libertad de imaginarse todo lo que pasó ahí dentro porque yo no se lo voy a contar. Jeje._

_La semana que viene subo el próximo capítulo, el número 14. Ojalá puedan dejarme sus reviews. ¿Qué creen que va a pasar con las actividades programadas y la prueba de valor y dormir en la misma pieza? _

_Gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia. _


	14. Capítulo 14

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando sonó la alarma de su celular Haruhi lo manoteó y trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no podía correr la alarma unos 30 minutos y seguir durmiendo porque con lo dormida que estaba seguro que ponía mal la hora y terminaba por no despertarse o porque los gemelos la despertaran a ella, o algo así.

Cuando levantó ligeramente el cubrecama que la cubría por completo hasta encima de la cabeza se dio cuenta de por qué se había tapado tanto; la habitación estaba convertida en una heladera. Quizás la calefacción se había apagado o andaba mal… olió el aire pero no había olor a gas. La luz roja que indicaba el funcionamiento de la estufa empotrada en la pared estaba apagada. ¿Acaso los chicos la habían apagado durante la noche antes de dormir por alguna razón?

Salir de la cama con lo fría que estaba la pieza por el aire helado de la mañana temprana fue horrible. Caminó el par de pasos que la separaban de la estufa y trató de volver a encenderla pero no había caso, por alguna razón no andaba. Cuando trató de ver si reconectándola podía funcionar sintió una patada eléctrica e hizo un gritito.

Kaoru se despertó por el grito de la chica y se asomó desde abajo del cubrecama. El chico tuvo una reacción similar a la de ella cuando se dio cuenta lo fría que estaba la pieza, manoteó el cubrecama para taparse hasta más arriba y se abrazó a su hermano.

"¿Qué pasó?"  
"La estufa no anda y me acaba de dar una patada"  
"Auch… mala manera de empezar el día"  
"¿Eeh?" *Hikaru recién se había despertado al escuchar hablar a los otros dos*  
"¡¡¡Fríííó!!!"  
"Dice Haruhi que la estufa no anda y que le dio una patada eléctrica"  
"No vayamos a las actividades y quedémonos acá adentro de la cama que está calentita"  
"Yo ya me salí de mi cama, si vuelvo ahora va a estar fría"  
"Pero la nuestra sigue calentita" *Kaoru levantó la cabeza del pecho de su hermano*  
"Vení, vamos a dormir un rato más. Ponemos las tres alarmas en 30 minutos"

Hikaru manoteó los dos celulares de ellos y cambio las alarmas haciéndole chequear a Kaoru. Haruhi se quedó mirando la cama doble que habían inventado los chicos y las dos formas de sus cuerpos por debajo del cubrecama. Parecía que hablaban en serio con lo de dormir un rato más y la verdad mal no le venía. Se acercó a la cama dudando de qué era lo que debía hacer hasta que Kaoru que era el que estaba más afuera (al revés de la noche anterior) le manoteó la muñeca y la hizo caer sobre la cama, tapándola en un movimiento rápido con el cubrecama.

Realmente era agradable la cama calentita en contraste con la pieza helada. Pero... el frío la había puesto lúcida y no podía esquivar el hecho de que estaba en la misma cama que los dos gemelos. Si bien ellos parecían ni mosquearse, ella se había puesto terriblemente colorada. Estando los tres en dos camas simples empezaban a estar ligeramente juntos. Kaoru, que estaba de espalda a ella abrazado al cuerpo de Hikaru, movió ligeramente los pies hacia atrás y chocó con los de la chica.

"¡Ay! Tenés los pies helados" *Kaoru se dio vuelta para mirarla*  
"Es que hace mucho frío en la pieza"  
"¡Y las manos también!" *Kaoru le tomó las manos a Haruhi apretándolas en las suyas*

Por el tono que estaba utilizando se notaba que en parte estaba bromeando, pero realmente tenía todo el cuerpo frío de haber estado en el congelador que tenían actualmente por pieza. Antes de que pudiera ofrecer resistencia o entender qué era lo que estaban haciendo, sin levantar el cubrecama Kaoru se había pasado por encima de ella hasta el otro lado y Hikaru la había tironeado para que quede en el centro. Los dos chicos quedaron a sus lados, mirando hacia el centro, mirándola a ella.

Haruhi estaba acostada boca arriba, tapada hasta la nariz con el cubrecama. Podía sentir perfectamente su cara totalmente roja y la vergüenza y los nervios de compartir la cama con los otros dos. Cuando giró ligeramente la cara para ver a los chicos se dio cuenta que ellos estaban igual. No importaba. Iban a dormir. Dormir media hora más. Probablemente los dos gemelos habían pensado de manera idéntica a ella porque con un par de movimientos se acercaron más a su cuerpo hasta rozarla apenas, acomodaron la cabeza en la almohada y cerraron los ojos.

Para mantener los pies de Haruhi cálidos los dos gemelos habían acercado sus piernas, rozando sus pijamas con la piel de sus pies. Los tres se habían puesto igual de colorados, los tres sabían que en parte estaba mal pero era demasiado fácil hacer como que no pasaba nada. Realmente estaban muy cansados, de ninguna otra manera se hubiesen podido dormir estando tan cerca unos de otros.

Haruhi se despertó al sentir la sacudida en su hombro izquierdo del cuerpo de Kaoru en contra del suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su profesor mirándolos a los tres algo sorprendido. Sabía que el profesor no sabía que era una chica y que la situación no era TAN rara. Sabía que no tenía por qué alarmarse y gritar como lo hizo, pero Haruhi emitió un sonido excesivamente poco masculino sin poder evitarlo.

"Kyaaaa ¡¡Sensei!!"  
"¿Sensei? ¿Qué pasa?" *Hikaru se incorporó en la cama después del grito de la chica*  
"Nos avisaron de recepción que detectaron un problema con la calefacción en esta habitación y me mandaron a revisar. Ya saben como pueden ser las pérdidas de gas. Disculpen que haya entrado con la llave maestra, pero podía ser una emergencia"  
"Ah… no hay problema"  
"¿Qué hora es?" *Haruhi miró el reloj* "solo pasaron 20 minutos desde que nos volvimos a dormir. Hoy temprano nos dimos cuenta que la estufa no andaba y me dio una patada" *La chica trató de mantener la compostura y sonar todo lo masculina que podía*  
"¿Y se volvieron a dormir los tres juntos?"  
"Es que hacía frío, sensei" *Los gemelos parecían ni mosquearse*  
"Bueno, mientras ustedes estén en las actividades vamos a hacer que lo reparen para que esta noche no pasen frío y puedan dormir como es debido"

Haruhi miró la cara de su profesor y no estuvo segura de si no vio un brillo de duda ante la situación de encontrarse con tres de sus alumnos "varones" durmiendo juntos semi abrazados en dos camas simples pegadas. Pero bueno, era mejor que encontrarse con dos alumnos varones y una alumna mujer en la misma situación. ¿Verdad?

Después de que el profesor se fue de la pieza los tres se levantaron de la cama tratando de hacer caso omiso al frío reinante en la habitación. Cambiarse fue terrible y casi que los tres se dejan el pijama abajo de la ropa para mantenerse calentitos. Salieron de la habitación abrigados como si se fueran para el Polo Norte para darse cuenta, al salir al pasillo, que la calefacción del resto del hotel estaba bien y que no necesitaban tanto hasta salir afuera.

Bajaron a desayunar y se unieron a las mesas de sus respectivos grupos para escuchar cómo iban a organizarse para el día.

--------------------

_Jejeje, pobre sensei encontrando a sus alumnos en situaciones extrañas. Ay, ay, ay, estos tres me van a volver loca, son taaaan lindos juntos que quisiera escribir mil historias sobre ellos. Espero que hasta ahora el fic les esté gustando y puedan dejar reviews. _

_El martes que viene subo el capítulo 15. Nos vemos ahí._


	15. Capítulo 15

**Double Trouble**

**Capítulo 15**

Haruhi y los dos gemelos no se vieron en todo el día por estar en grupos distintos. Estar separados y haciendo actividades con sus compañeros y profesores era perfecto para no pensar en las cosas que les estaban pasando últimamente. Las actividades eran interesantes y los mantenían entretenidos, al igual que en otros viajes escolares, nadie estaba prestando demasiada atención a la parte histórica de las grutas o a las explicaciones culturales del festival sino divirtiéndose a su manera, pero así eran las cosas siempre.

Cuando todos se reunieron al pie de la montaña para la prueba de valor cuando el sol empezó a ponerse los grupos de amigos que habían quedado separados por la división de los dos grupos se reunieron y los gemelos se pararon a un lado de Haruhi.

"Fujioka-kun ¿no te sentís como si hubieses vuelto a la primaria?"  
"Jejeje, sí, un poco" *Haruhi miró a las dos chicas que habían corrido también a su lado cuando se unieron los dos grupos*  
"¿Nos vas a ayudar a superar la prueba? Es más fácil si estás con un chico"  
"Les aseguro que no tendrán ningún tipo de problema, estas pruebas de valor están planeadas por los profesores para que nadie salga lastimado y nada malo pase"  
"¡¡Fujioka-kun siempre diciendo las cosas tan claro!!"

Las dos chicas se alejaron de ellos para reunirse con otras amigas y acercarse a escuchar qué era lo que debían hacer. Al escuchar la explicación todos se quedaron totalmente anonadados. Ésto era decididamente algo que nadie se había esperado. Todos empezaron a hablar a los gritos y al mismo tiempo.

"Y yo que había creído que esto iba a ser como en la primaria cuando teníamos que andar con velas en lugares oscuros"  
"Eso seguramente hubiese sido más fácil"  
"No sé si puedo hacer esto"  
"Bueno, pero podés mentir ¿no?"  
"Sí, pero te quedaría en la consciencia que no tuviste valor"  
"¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido esta idea?"  
"A los profesores seguro que no"  
"No puedo hacer esto"

La explicación que había dado el profesor para decir en lo que consistía la prueba había sido corta, clara y concisa pero había dejado más mareados a los chicos que si se hubiese pasado dos horas hablando.

La prueba consistía en entrar todos juntos a la cueva, que no era más que un gran espacio vacío dentro de la montaña, en completa oscuridad. Uno por uno en el orden que están en la lista iban a levantar un botón luminoso que uno de los profesores ya les había empezado a entregar y lo iban a hacer brillar iluminando su cara por 10 segundos, permitiendo que durante ese tiempo que el botón brille las personas sepan dónde está.

Todas las personas que tuviesen algo secreto que decirle a esa persona se iban a acercar a él o ella y cuando el brillo del botón se apagase, se lo iban a decir. Cuando nadie más tuviese nada que decirle, la persona que había hecho brillar el botón tenía que gritar "listo".

La cuestión del "valor" solo estaba en lo que uno mismo creía, no iba a haber ganadores, ni perdedores. No iba a haber una forma de saber si realmente la gente estaba diciendo todo lo que tenía por decir o no. No había forma de saber nada. Al final era solo un juego en el que los alumnos tenían que pasar por una situación difícil y nada más. Pero iba a pesar en las conciencias de cada uno si habían dicho todo o no.

Varias personas tenían expresiones serias o preocupadas en las caras. Varios se rehusaban en parte a querer entrar. Había chicas que cuchicheaban contentas y otras intranquilas. A pesar de los sentimientos mezclados, nadie se quedó afuera y todos entraron juntos a la cueva.

Alguien encendía su luz, se sentía el movimiento de personas que iban hacia el que había encendido la luz, que eran imposibles de identificar por la oscuridad de la cueva, después se escuchaban cuchicheos inentendibles en voz baja y la persona gritaba "listo". Después se repetía todo de nuevo con la persona siguiente. Era un proceso largo y repetitivo y terminaba por poner impaciente al más calmado.

Cuando el chico que estaba antes que ella en la lista encendió su botón, dejó pasar el tiempo, algunas personas se le acercaron y hablaron con él, Haruhi sintió que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para encender el suyo. Después de que el chico gritó "listo" Haruhi tuvo que respirar hondo y pensar en nada para que sus manos se hicieran a la idea de que tenían que presionar el botón. La luz amarillenta casi anaranjada que iluminaba su cara le permitía ver sin demasiada claridad a la gente a su alrededor.

Apagó la luz probablemente antes de que hayan pasado los 10 segundos y esperó impaciente a que pasara algo. Sintió el ruido de ropas frotándose que indicaba que alguien se estaba acercando a ella. En medio de la absoluta oscuridad las dos chicas que siempre pedían a Haruhi en el Host Club tomaron cada una entre las suyas una mano de Haruhi.

"Realmente, nos gustás mucho, Fujioka-kun"

No había sido más que un suspiro en su oído, el volumen en el que la chica lo había dicho era tan bajo que quería hacerse creer a si misma que no había escuchado nada, pero sí lo había escuchado y no podía hacer nada. Inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante, hacia la cara de la chica que había hablado. Haruhi trató de hablar lo más bajo posible, realmente esto la hacía sentir muy mal.

"Perdón, de verdad, pero yo no puedo corresponderles"  
"¿Por qué no?" *La cercanía de las dos caras permitía que pudiesen hablar en mínimos suspiros*  
"Simplemente no puedo"  
"¿No tenés el valor de decirlo?, entonces no vas a haber superado la prueba"  
"Por favor, prometé no contarlo" *Haruhi se había visto venir todo esto*  
"Lo prometemos" *La chica apretó con más fuerza la mano de Haruhi en las suyas*  
"Soy una chica, entre al Host Club para pagar una deuda, lo siento mucho"

La chica soltó su mano enseguida y le habló apurada a su amiga para que hiciese lo mismo. No necesitaba poder verlas para saber que estaban entre sorprendidas y molestas y que probablemente se sintiesen traicionadas. Suspiró y trató de pararse derecha. Estaba a punto de gritar "listo", tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que nadie más le quería decir nada cuando sintió la mano de uno de los gemelos tapándole la boca. La voz de Kaoru en forma de suspiro en su oído hizo que todo su cuerpo se llene de escalofríos.

"Haruhi… nosotros, los dos, los dos por igual, nos gustás muchísimo, te queremos con toda el alma"

--------------

_Uff… nada más difícil que confesar todas las cosas que sentís. Pero a veces el hecho de saber que uno no tiene el valor para decirlo es aún peor y más difícil de sobrellevar. Creo que todos hemos andado por esos líos al menos alguna vez. _

_Ya estamos por el capítulo 15 de esta historia lo que significa que solamente nos quedan 6. Es increíble lo rápido que se me ha pasado el tiempo. ¿A ustedes no?_

_El martes que viene subo el capítulo 16 y vamos a ver cómo se toma Haruhi la declaración de estos muchachitos. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. _


End file.
